Damon is the Key
by SilentTearsGentleTouches
Summary: Damon made Elena forget to make sure she stays alive. They meet years later. Damon waits for her memory to return and also for her love. He'll do whatever it takes for her to fall for him once more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello one and all! I'm back with a new Damon and Elena installment. I actually came up with this idea sitting in Geometry class one day and I wrote it all out on paper. Yeah this chapter is all paper written story. I feel like it's better written than my other stuff, I don't know! In this story, Elena does not know about vampire's yet. She is totally unaware. So there's a heads up. I don't own anything it all belongs to the writers and directors of the books and shows. Hope you enjoy! :D

He placed two hands upon her shoulders, his eyes boring deeply into her own brown ones.

"Elena honey, I need you to stay quiet for me," He kept a firm hold on her shoulders. Blue against brown. She nodded her head slowly, she trusted him, even though she had ever reason not to. The dark haired vampire bit into his wrist, crimson liquid dripped from his arm. He shoved his arm against her mouth forcing her to drink. He didn't want to, but it was the only way that she would have some part of him inside of her. Pulling away he knew she had enough. He touched her face for what he thought would be the last time.

"You don't know much I love you," She was too young to be kissed but in time she would be his.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully," he caught her in his ice blue stare. "I want you to forget me, forget you ever knew me, but when we see each other again, you will slowly start to remember," She repeated those words to him, her face in a blank stare. The little girl blinked and the man who loved her more than any other man would, was gone.

Elena Age 17

"Hey honey, it's time to wake up now," He combed her hair back behind her ear. A single smile appeared on her face.

"Five more minutes Stefan," She buried herself into his side. He laughed pulling her up on his body.

"I have to leave today, are you okay with that?" She wasn't very happy with him leaving but he was only going to be gone a couple of days.

"I'm not okay with it but I suppose I'll deal with it," A relaxed happy smile replaced the upset look on her face. Stefan was a perfect boyfriend for Elena. He was calm, sweet and protective,everything she thought she would ever need. Stefan kissed the top of her head.

"I promise I'll only be gone for a few days and then we can spend as much time together as you want," He crawled out of bed throwing a shirt on and a few things into a suit case. Stefan never really told Elena where he was going, just that it had to do with family matters that needed to be taken care of properly. Elena groaned flopping within the sheets. She had asked to go with him, but he told her it would be better is she just stayed here at the Boarding house while her brother and aunt went away for the weekend. Elena called Caroline and Bonnie but they to were busy. She was just going to have to muster the weekend alone. Elena brought her boyfriend into her arms giving him a gentle peck on the lips.

"Be safe and call me as soon as you get to where you are going," She held him there in her arms for just a little bit longer. Leaving his arms was a painful thing to do. Elena was going to have the house to herself to party it up.

It was late and it was storming outside. Elena had watched her fair share of movies and filed through the many books that Stefan had collected over the years. She came across a room with it's door closed. She had never entered this room before. Now her curiosity got the best of her. Elena stepped into a bedroom much like Stefan's. The bed was just as large with black sheets. There were items in this room that made it look like someone had lived in it. A bathroom was connected to the side with a large walk in shower, a tub and sink. It was very beautiful. She wondered over to the closet where clothes were still hanging. Whoever owned these clothes liked the color black. Elena ran her fingertips over the smooth fabric. Something about these clothes and this room felt familiar but she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. Whoever had once occupied this room was long gone by now or was no longer living. She would have to ask Stefan about it later. Something drew Elena to this room and she found herself taking a nice long shower, her body drenched in the warm water. It calmed her nerves and made her sleepy. She found herself slipping within the sheets and becoming rather comfortable. Elena fell into a light sleep in these crisp clean sheets.

Her dreams were strange. Flickers of images kept flashing through her mind. Elena remembered nothing of her past. No one knew what had happened to her when she was a little girl. It bothered her, but there really was no way of figuring out what actually happened.

Elena woke with a start when the door to this room creaked open and a dark figure made it's way into the bathroom. It didn't bother to stop and scope the room out looking for intruders. It wasn't expecting any. She wasn't sure whether or not to scream or to confront this person. She stayed low within the sheets hoping she wouldn't be noticed. The bathroom lights flickered on and the figure was in dead a male. He pulled his shirt off revealing bloody injuries all over his chest, stomach and arms. Elena nearly gasped. This man was hurt and some of the wounds looked really deep. The dark haired man didn't seem to be bothered by these at all. The man disappeared from her sight and the water from the shower started running. Elena wasn't sure what to do at this point. Did she make a run for it? In her mind, this man was not a threat. It seemed natural when he strolled into this room. It must have belonged to him. Why was it just now that he was appearing? The better question was, why hadn't Stefan told her any of this?

Elena decided to stay right where she was, that was until the water stopped running. She started to crawl from the bed being as quiet as possible for her. She was about to make it out the door when there he was standing right before her. His body was glistening with water. The wounds that were covering his body were still there, but they were starting to get pink as if they were healing over for a week.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice was as smooth as velvet as it rolled of his tongue. Elena lost all train of thought as she stared up at the man in front of her.

"I was," She sputtered not being able to think of the right words.

"You were just going to lay down," His eyes seemed to get wider and she found herself going back to bed. Why had she just listened to him? It was as if she had no control over her actions. He seemed to stalk her like prey.

"Who are you?" She stammered. The figure crawled into bed with her.

"I'm your worst nightmare," He breathed right by her neck making chills coil through her body. Elena couldn't understand what was going on. She was fear stricken, but it felt like there was nothing she could do. This man looked into her eyes once more catching her and making her mind go numb.

"You are going to let me ravish your body whether you like it or not," He cupped her face in his hands gently tipping it to the side. He was about to bite into her flesh when that smell hit him once again. Damon knew that smell anywhere, but it couldn't be possible. Not her, not in his room and bed. He held her face again adjusting it so she was looking him straight in the eyes.

"Tell me your name," That's all he need to confirm it.

"My name is Elena Gilbert," she looked like she was on the brink of tears. His heart froze. Damon couldn't seem to be able to conjure up words. It couldn't be her. There was no way.

"Elena?" He questioned a softer tone. She was so beautiful, so grown up. He couldn't believe that he almost took a bite into her. If it wasn't for her distinct scent he would have hurt her. He could never let that happen. He loved her too much.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena was left in the bed confused. She really wasn't sure what to do now. She told the man who she was and that was it. After she told him, he just left like there was something about his name that she didn't like. She wanted to know who he was and what he was doing in Stefan's house. Elena had a lot of questions for Stefan when he got back home. The thing she needed to worry about now was this mysterious person who was still in the house. Another thing that was really bothering her was how he was able to move so fast. At one moment he was right above her in the bed and the next he was just gone. Maybe she was seeing things. There was most definitely something weird going on. Elena crawled from the bed and got her bearings straight as she headed for the door. She was insanely curious to know the owner of this room. The one feature that really stuck out to her was those eyes of his. When he looked at her, it felt like he was looking into her soul. It was creepy and yet and the same time extremely fascinating. Elena peered out the door into the lit hallway. There was no one to be found. To her, the house felt and sounded empty. She could easily be mistaken.

"Hello? Whoever is in the house, I would really like it if you didn't come back and just left," Elena about slapped herself for saying something as stupid as that. Elena wished that she had some kind of weapon incase he was still in the house. The way that he reacted to her name made it seem like he wasn't coming back. There was no response to what she had said. Elena searched the house and there wasn't a single soul there. Maybe she had been dreaming it all. That could have been a possibility. Elena was so confused. She looked at the clock and it read 11:30. It was probably too late to call Stefan, but she thought she might try him anyways. There could be a predator in the house and he was the first one she would call.

"Elena? It's 11:30 at night, is there something wrong?" Stefan sounded like he had just woken up. She wasn't sure how to start. She stuttered and prayed she wouldn't break down. She was strong and needed to keep her cool.

"Stefan, I don't know what to say," Just as she was about to start ranting on about what was going on he was in front of her again. The dark haired man. She could see him more clearly now that they were both in the light. He was gorgeous, like an angel from heaven.

"Elena? Are you there, is everything okay? Do you need me to come home," Elena was at a loss for words as he stared her down.

"No, I'm fine you don't need to come home, I just thought I heard something. There's just a mouse in the basement. Don't worry about it," She spoke calmly even though she was terrified.

"Okay, if there is anything you need Elena please call me, I'll come home right away,"

"Thank you," She hung up slowly and kept her eyes locked on the man in front of her. He still wasn't wearing a shirt, but he was wearing jeans that were hanging low around his waist.

"Elena, it's good to see you, will you follow me?" He lent his hand out for her to take. She was debating on whether or not to take it, but again he could be trouble and if she didn't do what he told her, there may be punishment involved. His hand was gentle and smooth around hers. She wasn't going to admit it out loud but it was rather comforting. No matter how long she looked at this man she couldn't figure out what it was but something about him sparked her interest. She felt like she knew him somehow.

"What's your name," He brought her back into his room. The light was on and it looked so much more inviting than it had when it was completely dark. The man paused for a minute and threw a smile back her way.

"My name isn't important right now, what is important is that we get to know one another Elena," Her cheeks flushed bright red from him speaking her name. It made her tingly all over. She didn't like feeling that way towards a total stranger. He brought her back to his bed and sat her down gently.

"Why didn't you want Stefan to come home?" he asked gently sitting in front of her. He just watched her. Deep down she liked him watching her. This gesture also made her feel strange inside.

"I don't know. I didn't feel the need to bring him into all of this," So it was an episode now, this was something big that Stefan may have been needed to be brought into. This made the man smile.

"Now what do you have in the likes of Stefan? What's he to you?" the man asked with the same coy smile on his face.

"Why do you want to know?" She shot back glaring at him. He wasn't going to answer any of her questions she didn't feel the need to answer any of his. The smile left his face and he leaned in closer to Elena, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Because I asked you and I want to know, you will tell me everything and anything I want to know Elena," She felt her mind going numb and nodded to what he said. "Now what do you have to do with Stefan?" He asked again and Elena felt herself answering his question whether she wanted to or not.

"Stefan is my boyfriend," She spoke those four little words that made the anger very noticeable on the man's face.

"Is he now?" Elena nodded her head up and down.

"And how does he feel about you?" Elena answered his question once more.

"He loves me," She spoke softly gazing at him. How did she knew he loved her? Stefan never really said it to her face.

"And how do you feel about Stefan?" He was afraid to know the answer to this. It would sting if she felt the same about him.

"I don't know I think I love him," That was an alright answer. She wasn't sure of her feelings just yet.

"You think you love him, but you're unsure? That's interesting. Elena do you have any idea who I am?" He questioned her carefully. She stared at his face once more trying to think where she had seen him before. Nothing was coming to her mind. She knew him somehow.

"I don't know. I feel like I've seen you before, but I know that can't be right. I mean I don't even know your name," Her words made the man smile. That's exactly how it should be. She shouldn't remember him, not just yet that was.

"Good girl Elena, good girl," He stood from the bed and about walked away.

"Why won't you tell me who you are?" She mumbled from the cute little position she was in on his bed. He loved seeing her in his bed. That's where she belonged all along. He was in front of her in a flash

"That's for me to know and you to find out later," He grinned and she about threw a pillow at him. She hated this.

"Maybe I would remember who you are if you just told me your name," She spoke a little louder trying to get her point across to him.

"I'm sure that would help Elena. But I don't think I'm ready for you to know who I am just yet," He was in front of her again. This time closer than he had been before. It made her blush and her heart beat start up again. "You need some time to think about it. Go back to bed Elena. I'll wake you up in the morning," How did he expect her to get any form of sleep when there were so many questions swimming about in her mind.

"Isn't this your bed though?" She questioned him still sitting with her legs crossed. He simply grinned at her.

"Yes it is, but I'm sure I'll find another place to sleep love," He closed the door and let her be. As much as he wanted to join her in bed, it was a little creepy. She was only just starting to remember him, like he had said to her, she needed a little bit of time.

Elena grumbled in dissatisfaction. She could see it right of the bat that he was stubborn and wasn't going to give in easily. If she really wanted the answers to her questions, she was going to have to work at it, work at him.

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed and favorited this story! it means so much to me :D I really like where I'm going with this story and I have plenty of free time so expect at least two updates a week. I'm hoping if I'm persistent enough. Derp

Silenttearsgentletouches


	3. Chapter 3

Elena found herself drifting into sleep once more. This time it was much more deep than the sleep before the dark handsome man had walked in. Once more her dreams were odd. Just flickers of things, things that didn't seem to make any sense at all. The man was in a lot of her dreams and she tried desperately to figure out what his purpose here was and what his name was. Her answers were not answered in her dreams. She was going to have to get them directly from the man. Elena woke bright and early the next morning. She slipped into one of the shirts from his closet and wore only underpants under them. She was going to have a little fun while trying to get what she wanted. If there was one thing Elena knew best, it was getting a man's attention. Something told her that this one wasn't much different.

"Good morning Elena," He greeted her at the door with a plate of food in his hand. "I made you some breakfast, won't you lay down?" She did exactly that. Elena watched him as he brought the food to her. "There you go, I hope you like it, if you need me I'll be downstairs," He turned ready to leave.

"Wait, don't go. I want you to stay," Again that pull to be around him all the time was thick in the air. Both Elena and him could feel it.

"Okay," He turned on his heels and marched back to the bed taking a comfortable spot next to her. He watched her eat the food that he provided for her. A plate of eggs some toast and one whole apple. She wasn't going to be able to eat all this she thought. So far she ate everything but the apple.

"You must of been hungry," He laughed looking at her face. She was absolutely adorable. He wanted nothing more than to touch her, caress her cheek, brush the hair from her face. She was so beautiful. Come to think of it, Elena hadn't had anything to eat in at least a day. That's why she was so hungry. She took a bite of her apple and as she did a bit of the juice ran down her hand and arms.

"Whoops," She lifted her hand and licked up the juice with her tongue. Damon couldn't take his eyes off her. It was a simple move, but one that had his arousal stirring in his jeans. "What are you staring at?" Elena brought him back to the bed and what was going on by her soft inviting voice.

"Nothing, I was just ugh, thinking," He made up an excuse that didn't get past Elena. She stared at him a while longer before taking another bite of her apple. At that moment she knew what had him staring. It was the apple juice that dripped all over her hand. She grinned inwardly and let the juice drip down onto her arm again.

"This apple is really juicy," She laughed about to lick it up off her fingers when Damon snatched her hand away and slipped her fingers into his mouth. The air around them grew silent as his tongue lapped up the juices as slowly as possible. The air in Elena's wind pipe got stolen away from his action. She never would have thought something like this would have made her insides clench.

"Don't worry. I got it," He removed his mouth from her fingers and let her hand drop. Elena got a devilish idea, she just hoped that he would allow it.

"Why don't you have some of my apple, it's very good," She handed it over to him who gladly took it. He of course on purpose let the apple juice from his bite run down his hand just as it had for Elena. This time it was Elena who was taking his hand. He froze in place staring at her already knowing her next move but asking the dumb question.

"What are you doing?" He muttered slowly. She brought his slender fingers to her lips parting them slightly.

"Exactly what you did for me," She grinned and licked the tips of his fingers with her tongue. Damon instantly grew hard and suppressed a moan that was growing in the back of his throat.

"Elena," He whispered only loud enough for her to hear. She pulled his hand closer so she could slip his fingers into her mouth and clean them just as he had done for her. Throwing another dangerous curve ball out there, Elena moaned softly around his fingers. Damon's mouth fell ajar letting out a disgruntled groan. Just as soon as it had started, her mouth was gone and Damon was left with a straining erection. He hopped she wouldn't notice the affect she had on him.

"Thanks for breakfast," She stood from the bed and trotted off to the bathroom. Damon sighed glad that her scent and just her presence was gone. She had the power to have this strong hold over him that only she did to him. She may not have known it now, but of course in time she would come to realize the deep emotions that she once had for this Salvatore brother.


	4. Chapter 4

That little game that Elena decided to play earlier this morning was something he wasn't expecting. The shy little girl that he once knew was no longer there. She had matured and gained confidence even if he was still a total stranger to her. Damon grinned to himself, she really was a spite fire. He saw it within her. Not any girl would pull those kinds of moves on just anyone. She was starting to remember, he could tell.

Elena cleaned herself up. She was actually really proud of herself for what she had done. She never thought that she would be so forward with someone, but this guy was special. There was something about him that made her want to flirt with him and be friendly. All thoughts of Stefan, her current boyfriend, went right out the door when it came to the man who made her heart beat speed up whenever their eyes met. He was such a mystery but at the same time, she felt like she knew him so well. As much as Elena wanted to get out and do something with her free time, she found herself wanting to curl up next to this total stranger and tell him her life story. She came back out of the bathroom and found the man flipping through a picture album.

"Will you tell me your name yet?" She was still dressed in his shirt and a pair of flimsy underwear which he could probably see through. His eyes flickered up to hers for a moment. He simply smiled and ignored her question. She let out a heavy sigh and stomped over to the bed.

"Your never going to tell me anything are you Mr. Mysterious man?" He breathed out a laugh.

"Nope, your going to have to figure these things out on your own missy," Elena's eyes glanced over the page of pictures. She didn't want to be nosey, but something caught her eye. It was a picture of Stefan and him.

"Wait a minute, stop go back," Elena tried to flip back to the page but the man nearly slammed the photo book on top of her hand. "Hey, was that Stefan?" Elena looked him straight in the eyes. She swore that she saw Stefan in a picture with Mr. Mysterious.

"I don't think so, that was someone else, Stefan wouldn't have any reason to be in any of those photo's," More questions were brought up to Elena's attention.

"Do you know Stefan?" He looked like he was going to try and avoid this question too, but he couldn't leave her completely in the dark.

"Yes I do know him. I've known him all my life," the mysterious man spoke naturally. "That's probably because he's my brother," This took Elena by complete surprise. He got up off the bed and tossed the photo album onto the floor, it landed with a loud thud.

"Wait a minute? What you two are brothers?" It was hard to tell because there wasn't really a whole lot of resemblance between the two.

"Mhm, that's what I said Elena. Don't you believe me. Stefan's been my brother for as long as he's been born, I'm the oldest of course but we've been through practically everything together," Mr. Mysterious crinkled his forehead. Of course Stefan would never talk about his brother. He knew what Elena had been through. There was no way that he would even mention him.

"I'm not surprised he didn't mention me. I've done some bad things in my past Elena," He sparked her curiosity once more.

"What kinds of things?" She pressed on leaning forward on the bed nearly falling off.

"Things that I'm not going to tell you about," A wide smile spread across his face. She threw a pillow in his direction.

"Dammit, won't you tell me anything useful?"

He was up in her face once more. He was suddenly cupping her face in his hands. It was a gentle caress.

"I promise that you will learn in time, just give me a little time Elena and you will soon remember," He brushed hair over her ear. She didn't get it, but she knew that him being this close to her made her want to kiss him. He was gorgeous. There was no hiding that. The feelings she was having for him were different than lust and need. It was something unexplainable. He pressed a kiss to her forehead lightly, his lips warm against her cool skin. The kiss left her skin tingling.

"Please just tell me who you are?" She whispered lightly. He gazed down into her eyes, their lips were mere inches apart. She could taste his sweet breath on her tongue.

"Make me Elena," he rubbed his nose against hers and pulled away quickly laughing. Her breathing was slightly labored. Why did he have to have this effect on her, why couldn't she remember anything. Elena left the room for the first time in a while and went out to enjoy the lovely weather.

"Would you like to do something today Elena? I hate making you stay inside all day when it's so nice," He stood near her once more with a hand on her shoulder. It was a simple touch, but one that made her content and comfortable.

"I don't know what there is to do?" There were plenty of things to do, Elena just couldn't think of them right now.

"Well, we could go dancing if you like?" This got her attention.

"Really? Oh can we? I'd love to," She nearly jumped for joy. The thought of dancing with this beautiful man made her face flush once more.

"Of course we can, get dressed and we'll go," He spoke pulling her in his arms, they're chests touching. He let her go change as for him. This excited Elena, finally there was something that she could do. She would be able to get out of the house and spend some time with this man. Maybe something would spark her memory and she could figure out who she was spending all this time with.

The dressed and got into his car and they were off. They pulled into a school parking lot.

"Where are we?" She asked. It didn't make any sense. Elena was pretty sure he said they were going dancing.

"We're at a home coming dance silly, now come on," He took her by the hand and lead her into the building. She knew no one there. This had to of been illegal or something. They both danced their hearts out, moving with the other people. It was a blast even though neither of them knew anyone. A slow song came on and he was pulling her against him once more. Elena usually did these kinds of dances only with Stefan. They were strictly for her and Stefan.

"I don't know if I can do this," Elena whimpered feeling his body heat radiate against hers. Their foreheads nearly touched. His voice became low and soft. It drowned on, but it was soothing to her. It made her a little bit sleepy.

"Of course you can Lena, just hold on to me and move with the music," Lena? When did he start calling her that. She never remembered him calling her that. Damon wrapped his arms around her body holding her close. He loved having her this close to him. It was like heaven on Earth. As the song went on, the two of them moved back and forth feeling like they were the only two on the dance floor. Elena rested her head against his shoulder. That smell. It was so familiar. She knew it from somewhere. But where?

"I wish I could remember who you are, I'm so desperate to know your name," her fingers brushed up against his cheek. He loved the way her fingers felt on his skin. He wanted to feel more of it. He took hold of her hand and clutched it in hers. If she didn't start remembering soon, he was just going to have to tell her some important facts and hope that would give her memory a kick start. Calling her Lena was one thing that just slipped. He hopped that would be enough for her to remember.

The dance ended and Damon carried Elena to the car. They danced so much that night. It was time for her to go to bed. He placed her in the passenger seat and let her sleep the rest of the way home. She was so beautiful, he reached out and stroked her cheek once more. Such beauty. It wasn't just her looks that got him though, it was her personality. The way she spoke to him, the way she laughed and seemed to know all the right things to say, it made Damon fall more and more in love with her each day.

"Lena, sweety we're home," He took her hands in his and petted them lightly. She snuggled herself closer to him. "Don't make me do this the hard way Elena," She didn't budge. It gave Damon no other option other than to get out of the car and come over to her side. He buried his fingers into her side, knowing just where to get her that would make her giggle.

"Hey! Stop it, don't," She tried slapping his hands away but it didn't work. Kicking did the job when she landed a foot right into his gut sending him to the ground.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard," He was clutching his side on the ground.

"Don't worry about it Elena, I'll make it," He gasped. She got out of the car and helped him back into the house. The giggled together until they got to his bedroom.

"Let me check out your injury. I want to make sure your okay," As soon as Elena had him down on the bed, she was throwing his shirt off. She took a brief pause looking at his toned chest. A cleared throat from Damon brought her back.

"Done staring Elena?" He teased with a cocky grin. She simply blushed and proceeded with checking his wound. It was red where she kicked him, but it didn't look like she had done too much damage.

"I told you that I would be fine Elena. You don't need to worry about me so much," She was hovering over him and his body caught her attention once more. He reached up and pushed the dangling hair from her face once more. They stayed like that for a long time, just staring at one another. Elena found herself slowly leaning in, closer and closer to this man who she still knew nothing about. Before her mind could comprehend what was going on, her lips were pressed against his in one of the most electrifying kisses she's ever experienced. Never before in her life time has her heart beat flared so much from just a kiss. It never happened when she kissed Stefan, why would it be happening now? The kiss became deeper and she couldn't bring herself to pull away from his hot ravishing mouth. He pulled her body on his with more force and passion making a moan slip through her lips.

"God, your so beautiful Elena," He spoke her name so perfectly it made her whole body shiver. Just as she was about to give herself away to this total stranger, her phone began to buzz.

"Don't answer it, let it go," He begged her. She wouldn't listen and grabbed the phone seeing who was calling her. It was Stefan.

"Oh shit,"


	5. Chapter 5

Elena looked between her phone and the shirtless man bellow her. Stefan was calling her and here she was making out with his brother. What in the hell was she thinking.

"I'm sorry I can't do this, I'm so sorry," She crawled off of Damon and threw her phone in the over night bag that she had brought. Elena couldn't believe that she would freely cheat on Stefan. That wasn't her. What was she thinking? That was right, she wasn't thinking at all.

"Elena? No don't leave," Damon tried to get off the bed and get his thoughts straightened out. He thought that they were making so much progress that things would actually work out the way that he wanted them to work out but of course his little brother had to call and check up on his girlfriend. That must have been Stefan's job, to ruin Damon's life.

"No, I can't do this. I don't even know you and I'm cheating and I can't do this to Stefan," She had already made it out into the hall way, but she didn't get any farther for Damon had her pinned against the wall, his hands securely fastened to her wrists.

"Elena listen to me please for just one minute. You need to relax and calm down," He stared deeply into her eyes never removing the eye contact. "If I tell you something about me will you promise to stay. I can't let you go. Not now," it pained him to think of her leaving him once more. She had done it before, and he didn't want it happening again. She paused thinking for a moment.

"No, I can't do this. Not to Stefan. As much as I feel like there is some strange thing going on between us, I can't do it. I don't even know who you are,"

"Elena please listen to me, it's me. Think really hard. Try and remember," Damon pleaded with her. He could have simply told her his name, but he wanted her to remember on her own. She stared at him trying to bring back the memory's.

"I don't remember anything, you look so familiar though, like from a dream or something," She touched his face once more hoping that would bring something back. "Why can't I remember," Damon searched her eyes hoping for something, anything. He couldn't let her go now.

"Elena, please I need you to listen to me," She spoke so softly. That clicked in Elena's mind. She'd heard that before.

"God I know you, and I wish I could remember who you are," Damon was about to give in and just tell her. "I'm sorry but I really have to go," Elena couldn't seem to come up with a name. She tried to push out of his trap, but he wouldn't budge. He dipped his head in once more capturing her lips with his hoping that his taste, smell and skin would bring something back. Anything. He needed her to remember. He held her face in his hands lovingly. If he had the chance he would do this all day every day. Damon wanted nothing more than for Elena to be his forever.

"God, I love you so much Elena. I've waited so long for your return and I would have never thought that I would find you in my room, in my bed. That's the greatest gift that you could ever give me," Elena didn't understand. She got lost when he said that he loved her.

"I don't even know you? How can you possibly love me?" Damon couldn't think of anything to say, but he did know something that he could do. Something that may work. He bit into his wrist. She gasped aloud, but it wasn't for long that Damon was shoving his wrist to her mouth forcing her to drink. She looked so confused and scared, but maybe it would make her remember. The taste of him.

"What the hell was that? What did you do to me?" She nearly screamed but then something hit her, it was a flash back. She saw him doing this to her when she was a little girl. The thing was she accepted it without struggle.

"What? You knew me when I was little, I don't understand what is going on?" Another flash back hit her and it was of him holding onto her shoulders and whispering something of importance to her.

"I don't understand what's going on, I need to get out of here, I need some time to breathe and think things through," Damon wasn't just going to let her slip through his fingers. He needed her to stay here, because if she left, he may not ever be able to find her.

"Elena, I know you're confused now, but you need to stay please I'm begging you," Damon had never showed this much emotion towards anyone. It was a first for him and Elena knew that it wasn't like him. This man wasn't one to pour out his feelings to just anyone.

"What are you? If you don't tell me what the hell you did to me I will leave and I'll never come back," Her words stung a little bit. It was now or never. Damon was going to have to tell her what he was.

"I'm a vampire Elena," He let out slowly, he kept his distance from her. He didn't want to shock her.

"You're a what? A vampire," He prayed that she would understand and not freak out. "How can you be a vampire? They're not real. They don't exist," She looked like she was about to cry again. She covered her mouth and nearly fell to the wall before Damon caught her in his arms. Luckily for him she didn't move away, but she wouldn't look at him either.

"Elena I won't hurt you. You know that I'd never hurt you. It's just who I am," Damon couldn't help the fact that he was a killer. Elena hadn't seen the side of him when she wasn't around for all those years. He was truly a killer and he wouldn't stop. It was amazing that he didn't have some girl with him when he arrived home. Damon didn't care for anyone but Elena. Now that she was back he was slowly changing. He would do anything for her.

"Have you killed people?" She was crying now and it was paining Damon to watch this. He held her carefully.

"Yes. I've killed people before, but I won't anymore. Not if you don't want me to," He spoke clearly. He waited patiently for another question.

"Who else is a vampire? Do you know anyone else in this town who is one," Damon swallowed back the lump in his throat. Elena's current boyfriend was a vampire. Was it safe for him to tell her. What if he didn't? That wouldn't be a good thing for her to just find out randomly. He spilled it to her because she asked.

"Yes, Stefan's a vampire," She choked out a sob.

"I can't believe this, I don't understand. How can he possibly be a vampire. He walks out in the sun. I haven't seen a single coffin and he doesn't drink blood at least not that I've seen," Elena let out everything. Maybe this was too much for her to handle. Damon wanted to make her forget with his compulsion, but then he knew he needed to stop that. She needed to do things on her own without him controlling her. That was a habit that was going to take him a while to get down. Instead he pulled something from his pocket that he'd been holding on for years.

"Elena, here take this I want you to wear this," His voice was calming and soothing. She stopped crying for a moment.

"What's this?" Elena held this necklace her hands. She gently slipped it back and forth between her hands staring at it with a sudden interest.

"It's a necklace Elena, it's yours," It really was hers from a long time ago. Damon remembered the moment perfectly. He was with her when she gave it to him. She told him that it was his birthday gift. He had never lost it, he kept it on him for all these years. Elena kept staring at the small trinket in her hand.

"This looks familiar. This is mine?" She questioned once more, this time looking up to him for reassurance.

"Mhm, I know you don't remember but you gave this to me as a gift a long time ago. I promised you that I wasn't ever going to lose it and I didn't," it was more of a locket and within that locket there contained vervain. He was going to keep himself from compelling her. It wasn't fair. Elena kept staring at the necklace probably hoping to remember what it really meant to her.

"I remember this necklace, I remember it used to be mine and then one day it was gone, I thought I lost it forever. My mother gave it to me," a little smile appeared on her lips. A smile was a good thing. "You mean to tell me that I gave this to you and you kept it all these years?" Elena seemed so shocked that Damon would keep something like this so close to him at all times.

"Yeah, well you told me not to lose it, I promised," a coy grin came up on his face. The tension that was in the room faded slowly. "Elena," He cupped her face in one hand.

"I hope this doesn't change what we have, I know it's hard for you to understand and maybe I should have given you some other detail of our past, but maybe this will help you remember a little faster," He combed her hair back over her ear, his eyes boring into her own making her heart race quickly. Elena found herself leaning into him, her lips connecting with his. It was gentle and soothing. Just what the both of them needed.

"I'll need some time to just think this through," He pulled away carefully. "I won't leave, but I do need some space. All of this is just really overwhelming," Damon helped her stand.

"I think I'll take a shower and then be off to bed," Damon let her go back to his room and have some time alone with her thoughts. He brushed his fingers over his lips where she had kissed him. Her kiss left his lips burning. His whole being was aching for more of her touch. He wished she would remember already so things could go back to the way they were before. Being patient wasn't something Damon was very good at.


	6. Chapter 6

"_What do you think of English Tea Elena?" She was curled up against his side with a cup in her small little hands. It was bitter and unlike anything she had ever tasted. She crinkled her nose in disgust. He simply chuckled and took the cup away from her. _

"_Don't worry, I don't like it either, I'd rather drink something a little stronger," He didn't bother to tell her what that drink was though. She looked up at him with those big brown doe eyes. _

"_What's it like in England?" He kissed the top of her head. _

"_It's a lovely place, everyone has funny accents," He started speaking in a British accent. "They like to drink tea and wear fancy clothes love," Elena giggled and crawled off the bed and scampered over to her window. He was beside her in a flash. _

"_Will you take me there some day?" She asked. He admired how polite she spoke and how well she spoke her words for only 4 years of age. _

"_Of course my lovely Elena. I'd be more than happy to take you to England where they talk funny and drink nasty tea," He picked her up in his arms and twirled her around her room. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. " I love you, D-" _

Thunder cracked loudly outside waking Elena from her dream. She about slammed her fists into the sheets. She remembered the dream so well. She was about to say his name when she had just wake up. It started with a D and that's all she knew. Elena scrambled through her thoughts trying to come up with a name that started with D and would fit his face. Nothing came to mind and the thunder and lightning cracked loudly outside making her squeal. She didn't mind thunderstorms, but being in this huge house alone, it was a little more frightening. She wanted to call the visitor in her dreams, if only she could remember his god damn name! She did slam her fists into the bed in frustration. The thunder grumbled shaking the windows making Elena want someone with her right now. That night Elena decided to stay in Stefan's room because she hated making the man who owned the room that she was staying in sleep elsewhere. She crawled out of bed and slipped out of the room down the hall until she came to his door. The nerves were building once more. The things that he did to her, just by looking at her made her intimidated. His eyes made her body shiver and want him to touch her. It was terrible thinking that of a total stranger but she was starting to change her mind on that thought because her dreams really made it seem like she knew him very well. Elena pushed the door open and peeked in. His body took up half of the bed. He was sound asleep. Elena made her way over to the empty side of the bed and started to crawl in when she took notice to the man in the bed. His hair was tousled and unkempt. His chest was exposed and God only knew if he was wearing anything under the sheet. Elena was taken aback by the man. He was even better looking when he was sleeping. Lifting the sheets, Elena crawled into the bed beside him. She pressed her body against his breathing in his scent hoping he wouldn't wake.

"Did the storm scare you Lena?" He mumbled right next to her ear sending chills down her spine. There was no doubt that her presence woke him.

"No, I just couldn't sleep was all, I was having bad dreams," A complete lie because her dreams were rather pleasant. It was like watching herself in the past was so fascinating to her. The only thing she could ever want was to remember what had happened and who this gorgeous man was. She wanted to know why she was so drawn to him, and why he was so loving to her all the time. Knowing her past was the only thing that would answer her questions. He turned so he was facing her. She didn't realize how close he was until his face was right in front of hers. It made her blush. She completely forgot the storm was going on outside and was so focused on his face.

"God, do you know how long I've waited for you Elena, I can't believe that you are finally back," He breathed. Elena tucked herself under his chin snuggling against his warm body.

"Way too long I know that," Elena mumbled into his neck. He laughed lightly wrapping his arms around her. Damon wasn't complaining. He was happy to have her right here in his arms where she always belonged. Damon never wanted this weekend to end. It only took Elena a maximum of 10 minutes to fall back asleep. Damon listened to her breathing. He took notice that she was wearing her necklace again. He couldn't compel her, but he wanted to fill that pretty mind of her full of beautiful dreams. Dreams of her past. The memories that really made him smile. In time, it was only going to take some time for her to remember. Damon let her sleep wondering if she would dream of him and it didn't take him long to fall back asleep, content that she was in his arms.

The next morning brought sunshine into the room. Sunshine that woke Damon up. He grinned down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. She was still tucked securely in his hold. He slipped his arm out of her grasp and went to take a quick shower before she got up.

Elena woke to the absense of the man that she found herself sleeping next to last night. She heard the shower running, grinning to herself she stayed there in his sheets. What she did was totally unacceptable, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to be as close as possible to him. By doing that she hopped it would bring back the memories. Damon stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from his body. It was like the first time she had seen him. He was rather handsome.

"Good morning sunshine, get up and get dressed I'm taking you out tonight," He practically shooed her from his room. Elena merely giggled and went to change and get ready for this day. Of course he wasn't going to tell her where he was taking her, but that was all in the surprise. Elena slipped into a cute little blue dress and did her hair the way she thought looked cute with dress and waited for the man with no name to come out of his bedroom.

He was dressed in all black and looking rather dashing.

"Don't you look handsome, where are we going?" He hooked her arm through his and took her down the steps like a lady.

"We are going on a little drive," He took her hand in his and led her out to the car. They drove for miles it seemed like. Elena asked him questions, a few that he wasn't going to answer. A few that he did. They played some games and just talked. It was good bonding time for the both of them.

"Are we almost there yet? I'm getting bored," Elena complained looking out her window at the scenery passing by at a fast rate. Damon glared at her. But he couldn't blame her. This was a long trip to where they were going.

"We'll be there in 30 minutes Elena, take a nap, I'll wake you when we get there," He spoke touching her face with the tips of his fingers making her go red once more. It took her a while but she finally went to sleep making the car go quite. He couldn't wait to take Elena to this place, she was going to love it. He grinned thinking of how much she was going to love this place, and hopefully it would bring back some memories because this was a place where he used to take her when she was little and he wanted her to get away from life. His phone buzzed in his pocket while driving. Damon didn't want to answer it, but knew very well that if he didn't he was going to regret it later. There was only one person that would be calling him. The only person that ever called him and had his number.

"What do you want?" He answered looking over at Elena. The last thing he wanted to do at this point was wake her up. He knew this conversation wasn't going to end well.

"Where the hell are you? I've trying to find you for days. You said you were in New York Damon," Stefan growled over the phone. That was a good lie to his brother. In reality, he didn't want to be found, especially by his brother. He was a free man and he didn't need little brother to come reeling him back into his life.

"What's it to you Stefan? Do you really think I want to be found?" apparently Stefan hadn't made it home yet because if he had, he'd be questioning where his girlfriend was. Damon wasn't going to speak a peep that he had returned home. Stefan's first thoughts would be Elena.

"Damon, you need to come home, you have no idea the trouble you have stirred up in some places and really you need to just spend some time with the only family you have left," Stefan didn't want to make it sound like he actually cared for Damon, but no matter how he tried to put it, it was clear to Damon that his baby brother needed him in his life.

"I did come home and now I left again because well my brother wasn't there so I didn't see the point in staying," Damon let it leak. He grinned looking back at the sleeping Elena in his passenger seat.

"Wait what? You were home? When?" Stefan's voice became worried.

"Oh it was a while back, don't worry about it Stefan you were gone and there was some girl there so I just left. I didn't bother with her because I figured she was yours," It was a very good lie. He wasn't going to mention the fact that he was just there. Damon pulled up into the gravel driveway slowly. "Sorry Stef, I've gotta go things to do, people to kill,"

"Damon!" He snapped the phone shut before his brother could yell at him anymore.

"Who was that?" Elena rubbed the sleep from her eyes seeing that they were pulling into a drive way.

"It was just an old friend of mine, don't worry about now honey. We're exactly where we need to be," It was a log cabin. A huge one to be exact. It was beautiful.

"Oh my god! This place! I know this place," She grinned at him and scampered out of the car running towards it. "I've been here before I just know it, where are we?" She asked hoping that he would at least tell her what this place was called. He walked over to her with a smile wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"This is your lake house Elena, I don't know if this has come back into your memories just yet but we used to spend a lot of time here together. We always ran off her when we wanted to get away from reality and I thought bringing you back now would loosen up your mind and help you remember," He grinned watching her smile and leap into his arms.

"Oh my gosh thank you so much for bringing me here, I know this place. I remember it. It used to belong to my parents and you would bring me here and we would always go fishing off the dock, are we staying?" Elena was just begging him to stay here for a while.

"We can stay here for as long as you want love, this is your lake house remember," She laughed and shoved him in the chest.

"Not yet silly, but I will," Elena ran to the cabin and opened the door. Damon had already been invited in so he simply walked in with her. Without permission, he took her hand in his hopping she would be okay with it. She was because the only thing she did was tighten her grip as they walked through the place.

"Oh my gosh, I remember this. I can't believe I'm actually back here, I don't remember it being this big," Elena let go of his hand and wondered off through the house awe struck. Damon just watched her. He loved that the smile on her face never left. Elena dashed out the doors and ran down the dock admiring the glistening water. Damon was beside her in seconds standing right behind her.

"I can't believe you brought me here, this is the greatest gift you could have ever given to me," She turned her body so she was now facing him. Their eyes connected in such a way that made Elena's body shudder. He heard her heart start to race. Damon found himself falling in love with her all over again and this time, it was just as easy before. How could he not fall in love with someone so perky, loving, adorable and kind hearted as Elena. He wanted her to be his forever.

"Well I figured that we needed to get out of the house and you needed some fresh air and this is the perfect place for it, besides it's hot out there is a lovely lake and I think you need a swim," Damon threw Elena into the lake just like that she squealed and splash. Damon threw his shirt off and his pants and jumped right in with her. They came up for air together and both couldn't stop laughing.

"Jerk! I could have drowned," She complained splashing him with water.

"Then I would have saved you and you would owe me for saving your life," He teased splashing her right back.

Damon and Elena swam for a really long time, until their fingers were srivled up and the sun was about to set. Damon brought out two towels and wrapped her in one drying her off as much as he could. Elena stripped out of her pants and shirt only wearing a bra and underpants. Damon found this rather appealing, he was only wearing boxers though so he hoped that she was thinking the same thing about him. He cradled her in his arm and lead her inside.

"Thank you for the swim and for bringing me here, I really needed this," she gave him a kiss on the cheek that left Damon blushing. "If you don't mind I'll be taking a shower," she left his side and went to wash the lake water from her hair and body. Something about this lake house made everything way more romantic. The fire in Elena's eyes had Damon hoping that maybe Elena would let loose tonight and maybe have a little fun, maybe he was just hoping too much. For goodness sake she didn't even know his name, but he could tell that she was loosening up and getting more comfortable around him. While Elena was taking a shower, Damon thought it would be even more romantic if he made a fire, dimmed the lights and turned on some soft music to lighten the mood. She would come out smelling all fresh and clean, her muscles would be relaxed from the hot shower and she would be in the perfect mood for Damon to make his move and sweep her away with his charms and how romantic he could be.

Elena let the hot water wash over her body. She couldn't help but feel like something really intense was happening between her and this man who she still didn't know the name of. She smiled thinking of today and swimming with him. She didn't mind exposing herself in her undergarments because he seemed completely comfortable just wearing boxers. He was rather sexy in those boxers too. Elena secretly wanted to see more of him just like that. She finished up in the shower running a warm fuzzy towel all through her hair and over her body. She slipped into flannel pants and a tank top that she found in one of the rooms and made her way back into the living room where a fire was going, soft music was playing and the lights were dimmed down. Mr. Tall dark and handsome changed into some flannel pants and t-shirt. He looked really relaxed and comfortable. Elena went to him and embraced him swaying slowly to the music.

"What's the occasion Mr. Salvatore?" He held her tightly to his body, he loved feeling all of her curves pressed against him.

"Oh no occasion, I just figured you would enjoy a nice slow dance with me," Elena couldn't help but stare at him. His features seemed to be heightened in this lighting. He was positively gorgeous. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Elena leaned in closer, her lips nearly touching his.

"Then you were right," He breathed against his mouth, never touching though, only leaving him wanting. He about groaned as she removed her mouth from that proximity. Damon moved Elena over to the couch lowering her slowly. He hovered over her with a knee on either side of her slim body. She looked even more radiant bellow him.

"Elena, does this place bring up any idea of who I am?" She pondered it for a moment and the shook her head.

"No, but I do know that I can't get you out of my dreams," The fact that she was dreaming about him was a good thing. Damon couldn't help himself. He lowered his mouth to hers and was practically begging for a kiss. Elena flicked her tongue out grazing his bottom lip giving him permission. When had she gotten so open and free with him? What happened to the fear that he was a vampire? It must have vanished or something. Their mouths collided. Damon touched his tongue with hers and when her tongue played right along it hand Damon stirring in his flannel pants. He groaned against Elena's mouth praying this would never end. This is what he had been waiting for, for years. To treat Elena the way she should have been treated. Elena lifted her body from the couch arching her lower body into his brushing against his straining erection.

"God Elena," He pulled away looking her in the eyes. They were filled with lust and desire. Damon had no idea where this came from in her. It must have been that lake water. Elena's hand skimmed down Damon's chest and lower resting on his hip. His breath hitched in his throat. She wouldn't dare. If she moved on, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

"I want you to take me, right here, right now," Apparently she wasn't thinking straight because the Elena Damon knew, never acted like this.

"Elena honey, no," He pulled away. It about pained him to pull away from the woman he loved and wanted to make sweet love to, but she wasn't in her right mind right now. She would regret it in the morning. She needed to know who he was before she did anything this irrational.

"Why not? Please I want this," She begged running her hand dangerously close to his hard on about making him take back everything he had said and ravish her on this couch. He back away. This really wasn't something he would ever refuse. It was Elena and he wasn't going to just take her. She was too perfect for that. She needed to be pampered correctly. He lifted her from the couch and held her hands gently.

"Because you need to know me a little better, go to bed Elena sweetheart, you'll feel better in the morning," She wasn't going to feel better. The pull that this man had on her was strong. Those damn eyes of his was enough to knock a woman on her feet. The more she remembered, the more she would begin to appreciate him and remember the way she loved him.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon slipped into the bedroom an hour later hoping Elena had finally slipped into a deep sleep. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her. He knew something was happening and he was pretty happy that she was starting to act like her old self again. She didn't even seem to care that he was a vampire or anything. She let herself go here. Damon slipped into the sheets, pressing himself against her warm body. He lightly flattened out her hair with his fingers. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was when she was sleeping.

"God I love you so much Elena, I wish I could tell you how much I want you to be mine," As far as he knew, she didn't belong to him. She was with her brother but he was hoping he could change her mind no matter how cruel and hurtful it may have been to his brother. Stefan had no idea what Damon had been through and how much he put his life on the line to protect this woman. Stefan wasn't around at that point. In that time of Stefan's life, he was the one who was the ripper. He went on a killing spree and Damon left him to do whatever made him happy. Leaving was probably the best thing that ever happened to Damon because if he didn't leave then never would he have met this beauty lying here next to him. At some point, Damon was going to have to tell her what happened to him when he was gone. He knew that she would remember why he left her in the first place, but he turned into something and someone he never wants to be again. He slept beside her comfortably hoping to have another good day tomorrow.

Damon woke up to an empty bed, something that he wasn't expecting. He shuffled out into the living room to find Elena in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning Damon, I was just going to make you a little something to eat unless you wanted to go hunting," She said it so casually. Damon ate regular food, it just wasn't his favorite. But since she was cooking he thought why waste such perfection. Elena looked so at piece in her flannel and tank top. She was gorgeous. Damon couldn't help but come up behind her, wrap his arms around her small waist and pull her back against him. He breathed in the scent of her hair closing his eyes loving the closeness. He just held her for the longest time, not wanting to let go. He felt like a small child again.

"Can I get you something Mr. Salvatore?" She giggled patting him on the head he just sniffed a laugh.

"Nope, I just want to hold you," He mumbled into her shoulder and tugged her back out of the kitchen to a nearby couch. She fell on top of him in a giggling fit.

"Stop it, I have to watch the pancakes, they're going to burn," He kept her there in his tight embrace, never wanting her to leave.

"I don't care about the pancakes, the only thing I care about is you," He grinned pressing his lips to hers in an unexpected kiss. She loved it when he kissed her. Damon held her face in his hands kissing her deeper and deeper. He felt her cheeks heat up and her heart beat increase. He loved the effects he could have on this girl.

"Elena, it seems to me like you are blushing," He touched her cheek with his finger. He thought she got even more red.

"I can't help it when a gorgeous man is kissing me and nearly on top of me, what if it was reversed," She pushed him down onto his back climbing up on top of him playfully smiling lowering her mouth to his. If she only knew the effect she had on him. His cheeks lit up and well he was a dead vampire so his heart wasn't beating, but if it was it would probably be beating just as fast as hers was.

"You see what I mean Mr. Salvatore," She stood and walked towards the kitchen with a cocky smile on her face. It was cruel but she loved walking away from him after leaving him flustered like that. Damon launched himself from the couch and pinned her against the counter with his body. She flushed red once more.

"You need to stop doing that," He breathed boring his eyes deeply into her own. He wasn't sure but it looked like she was panting a little bit.

"Stop doing what?" She questioned stupidly as if she didn't know what she was doing to him. Damon lightly and carefully ground his hips into hers hoping she would feel what she had done to him. Her gasp of a reaction told him that she felt it. She literally was panting now. Elena brought her hand to his chest touching it delicately with her fingers. Such smooth skin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to Mr. Salvatore, I just like teasing you is all," She honestly did, but she wasn't expecting this much from him. Damon tipped her head to the side exposing her neck. He could hear her beating heart very easily and it was tantalizing making Damon want to bite. He would not though, not without her permission.

"What are you going to do? Bite me?" She questioned as if she just finished reading his mind. He stared at her throat for a while longer before letting the hair fall in front of it once more.

"No, I won't do that because I could never dream of hurting you Elena," He moved his body away slowly but she did the unthinkable and gripped his ass in her hands shoving him back against her. They both groaned in unison. It was too early for this. Damon's control was still underway and another move like that he'd have to take her right here on the counter.

"Go ahead bite, I don't mind. I want you to taste my blood, as long as you let me have some of yours," This was something Damon had been waiting for, for a very long time. He wanted nothing more, the lust in her eyes was making it hard for him to pull away. She was such a temptress.

"No, I can't Elena. As much as I want to, I won't because I want you to know me first. I need you to remember and I don't know if I'll be able to stop if I start Elena. You don't know what I've done. If I did anything to ever hurt you I don't know if I could live with myself," Elena looked a little more than upset with this. She wanted things to spark her memory and he wasn't helping her with any of it.

"Come with me, forget breakfast, I'll make you lunch when we come back," Damon took hold of her hand and shoved her into the bedroom along with her clothes and things.

"Put your bathing suit on and bring a towel," Damon told her and went to turn off breakfast and throw it away. It was already burnt. He changed into some swim trunks and threw a towel over his shoulders placed a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and grabbed the boat keys from the basket. Elena came out in her swim wear that Damon had packed for her. It was rather skimpy and that was the reason he picked it.

"Honestly? You're such a guy," She shoved at his chest and went outside. "What are we doing that's going to take us into lunch time Mr. Salvatore?" Elena was in her sunglasses and had her towel around one shoulder. She was looking rather radiant in the sunlight.

"We are going for a boat ride. Now take this," He nearly threw the radio in her direction. It was a nice pontoon boat with a sun deck off the side of it and plenty of room to bring guests, but this time around it was only for Elena and Damon. "Set up the radio and get yourself comfortable," Damon spoke to her and she already had it going and was laying out in the sun deck with her back to the sun. She looked so beautiful. Damon wanted nothing more than to take her right now and ravish her body the way it was supposed to be ravished, but maybe a little later on. They road all over the lake with the radio going and Elena tanning her perfect body. She caught Damon staring a few times and scolded him, but always giggled after words. It was a day of relaxation, a day that both of them needed. This was perfection just sitting out on the lake. While Elena was laying on the boat, and it was anchored in a spot, Damon simply jumped off to cool down. He got back on the boat water rolling down his chest and dripping from his hair. Elena was the one staring now.

"What are you staring at silly girl?" Damon poked her stomach and she slightly squirmed.

"nothing, you just look really good when you're wet," She grinned and stood before him leaning in slightly. Damon pulled her warm sun soaked body against his fresh cool one. She embraced him comfortable.

"That feels really good," She murmured into his shoulder. Elena wrapped her arms around him and they swayed back and forth. "I don't ever want to go back home. I just want to stay here at the lake house for the rest of my life. I feel like all my problems just wash away," Damon guided Elena back over to the sun board and laid with her placing kisses all over her face and neck. "How long can we stay?" She questioned closing her eyes loving him touching her all over.

"As long as you want love," Damon wasn't thinking of his baby brother at this point because now that he knew Damon wasn't in the place where he thought he was, Stefan would most likely give up his search for now and come back home. Only home would be missing a key thing. That thing was Elena. Damon hoped that Stefan wouldn't assume that he took Elena hostage. He did but she seemed to be enjoying her stay here. The two of them stayed out on the lake until her stomach started to growl Damon drove them back to the house with Elena on his lap and the wind blowing through his hair. A perfect day in deed.

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading and keeping up with this story so far! I'm really loving it and I hope you are to. Please review and tell me what you think! It'd be greatly appreciated if you did.


	8. Chapter 8

Damon carried Elena off the boat and back to the Lake House in his arms bridal style with her arms around his neck. She giggled the whole way loving how sweet he was. He finally set her down on the couch and they simply stared at one another adoringly.

"Now was that really necessary?" She scolded him crossing her arms over her chest. She of course was being playful.

"Yes Elena, that was very necessary because I couldn't imagine bringing anyone other than you back to this fine establishment any other way," He got closer and rubbed his nose against hers. It was a cute gesture that made the blood in Elena's heart pump faster. She adored having him this close to her face, she could breathe him in easier. Damon fixed Elena a simple lunch.

"Peanut butter and Jelly," He balanced the plate on her lap and stepped back waiting for her to take a bite out of the first meal that he had made for her in a long time.

"You know it's rather rude to stare Mr. Salvatore," She smiled looking down at the sandwich in her hands. He came and sat beside her placing his arm around the couch casually.

"I'm aware of that miss Gilbert," He leaned closer almost taking her ear lobe in between his teeth. He could already hear her heart pumping faster with his closeness. "But don't tell me that you don't enjoy it when I stare at you," He had a good point and Elena wasn't going to argue with him anymore. She enjoyed the lunch that he prepared for her making a whole bunch of moaning sounds with every bite just to tease him further.

"You must be getting hungry Mr. Salvatore, you haven't eaten a single thing since we got here," Elena mentioned to him and he knew right away where he thoughts were going and that was something he just wasn't going to do. Elena wasn't ready for that just yet. He would admit when she was little, he had taken a drink from her every now and then but of course she was too young to really understand what was going on. Damon always did his best to make it as painless as possible for her. That was nearly impossible when two fangs were entering her blood stream and drinking from her, now that she was old enough to know what was going on, he couldn't put her through something like that no matter how much she begged of him.

"Come on, I know you are just dying of thirst," She set her plate aside and rolled her body so it was now almost on top of his. She was smirking at him in a way that he had never seen before. A cockiness that had Damon stirring in his swim trunks. Her fingers trailed down over his chest seductively. That smirk never left her lips. Her hand was getting lower and lower and Damon had no idea when and if she was intending of stopping. She had to of known that when he was as hungry as he was right now, his self control was little to non existent.

"Elena please," He breathed as she crawled on top of him, either leg on either side of his body.

"Please what?" She whispered into his ear running her hands up and down his naked chest. Damon suppressed a growl. He couldn't believe that she was on top of him like this practically begging to be touched and ravished. He placed his hands on her arms and pulled them off his body. He stared her down trying to control his breathing.

"You need to stop this," As much as Damon wanted her. Never in a million years would he want another woman more than he wanted Elena right now, but she was with his brother and cheating on him wasn't something he was going to do. Yes he hated his brother, he hated him for a lot of things that he had done, but cheating on his girl was out of the question.

Elena looked confused and slowly crawled off of him, but not completely moving away.

"I don't understand, I thought you wanted me?" She questioned. Hurt became apparent in those sweet brown eyes of hers. Damon took her hands in his and pulled her back to him, just not all the way on top like she was doing earlier.

"Of course I want you Lena," He held her hands gently in his. His voice was calm and gentle. The confusion was still on her face. He was going to have to explain to her a little further. "it's just I'm not your Elena. You're with Stefan right now and I can't cheat on my brother. Do you know how much that would hurt him?" Damon wasn't usually the one to turn a girl down. But this just wasn't any girl. If he was going to have her, he was going to have her the right way. The guilt was now present on her face as she lowered her gaze down to the floor. He knew from her reaction that Stefan had not come into her mind since she got down here at the lake.

"Elena, I care about you. You know I do, but if we were to do something like that, I wouldn't want you belonging to another man. It just isn't right," What Damon was really saying was that she would have to end it with Stefan for them to be able to do anything. Elena ended up nodded her head slowly. He was glad she finally understood. Damon stood and pulled her into his arms cradling her there gently loving that he could simply hold her like this.

"But what are you going to do about this then?" Damon lifted his head to see what she was talking about and clearly he didn't notice it was still there till she pointed at it. There was a certain elevation in his swim trunks. Elena simply giggled and could not tear her gaze away from it. She couldn't get over how large it appeared to be. Damon became slightly cocky and embarrassed at the same time.

"My apologies Elena, but with you doing what you were doing earlier it's hard not to get well, like this," He waved his hand in the downwards direction. She giggled once more. Damon figured she would move away and let him deal with this on her own, but she did not, her eyes were still locked.

"Elena?" He breathed lightly. Her hand was placed nicely on his chest again. It was as if the talk they had just had meant nothing at all to her. She was entranced by the male anatomy. Elena ran her hand over the bulge in his swim trunks causing Damon to groan low in his throat. She loved the reaction and wanted more from him. She couldn't help herself. Elena wrapped her hand around the hard straining member just lightly pumping it through the fabric. Damon's hips jutted forward and he gripped her shoulders for support. He really wasn't expecting this from her, but as of now he had no intention of stopping her. Elena lowered him back down onto the couch and sat upon his legs adoring him panting there still fully aroused. Without any kind of permission from him, Elena slipped her fingers into the trunks and started pulling them down over his hips. Her cheeks became rosy from the sight of him, exposed to her like that. She was literally stunned by his massive size. She took another shaky breath before wrapping her delicate hand around him. Another hiss came from him as her hands worked his member up and down at a slow pace.

"Fuck, Elena," She watched carefully as his nails dug into the fabric of the couch and his hips jutted forward to meet her hand strokes. Elena couldn't help but keep on staring at him. He was so beautiful like this, so vulnerable. Her heart beat was running rapid in her chest and the heat between her legs pooled making her want to feel all of him inside of her. She hated feeling this towards the "Other" Salvatore brother, she couldn't help herself. Something had transpired between the two of them in the past. Elena was curious and wanted to know what kind of effect she had on this man. Apparently a strong hold on him otherwise he wouldn't be writhing and breathing as heavy. She loved how he felt right there in his hand. She knew darn well that he wasn't going to last much longer. Not the way she was pumping her hand so fast.

"Elena please, I'm gonna-" He got stuck on his words before he did exactly what he was about to say. Her hand was covered in white substance from Mr. Salvatore. Her face was red as she lowered her head and licked carefully around the tip and where he had come on her hand. It was a mind blowing sight for Damon. He'd never experienced anything like this before. He never thought Elena would have the guts to give him a hand job just willingly. He pushed himself up off the couch with his arms. Looking at her grinning and smiling. He was still panting slightly from what had just happened between the two of them. Both of them knew that there was some form of chemistry going on between one another, it was just in time that one of them would put thoughts into action.

"Elena what just happened?" Damon knew very well what had happened, but today wasn't over. This little move that Elena had just pulled on him was enough to make Damon snap and want to fuck her senseless. Elena simply shrugged her shoulders and slid off his body swaying her hips slightly as she moved to the closet bedroom. She was teasing his self control and Damon couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if his brother found out or not. He was going to have the woman he loved tonight. He wanted her all to himself. It was still daylight out and there was still time for him to clear his thoughts, but most of the time Damon never thought with his head.

He slipped into he bedroom to find Elena slipping out of her swim wear. She had her back turned to him and could see her in the mirror. Damon stood there simply staring at her olive skin as the skimpy clothing fell from her body. She let him stare for a little bit longer.

"What did I say about staring Mr. Salvatore?" She turned to him and dropped the front of her bikini. Damon was pretty sure that his jaw fell from the sight of her. She was even more gorgeous than he thought. In seconds, Damon had Elena pinned to the bed. The only clothing left between the two of them, was the trunks that Damon still had on.

"Why are you doing this Elena? Please give me a reason to stop from taking you right here and now," He breathed into her ear running his hand down the side of her body. She moaned in response really not wanting to answer him.

"I don't know. I just really want this right now. I want you for some reason and I can't understand why," She was the one panting right now. She was the one craving pleasure from him. He was willing to give it to her, very willing indeed. He growled slamming his other fist into the bed.

"Damn it Elena. You have no idea what your dealing with right now," He growled. He didn't want to hurt her was the thing. He'd give anything to just take that first plunge, but if he hurt her in any way he wasn't sure how he would live with himself.

"Yes I do, I want this, I want to remember who you are. I want to know why I have this insane attraction to you," Elena ran her hand down his chest and over his growing bulge. "but before I remember who you are, I want you to make me forget who I am. I want you to take me and fuck me so hard that I won't remember who I am," Elena hissed into his ear jerking his trunks down and pulling his hips towards her entrance. Damon wasn't expecting this from her. Hell he wasn't expecting to get laid at all, but right now there was no stopping what was about to happen between the two of them. The union that Damon wanted so badly. The desire to take her as his own was almost to much to handle. He slowly closed his eyes and let his hands wander. They skimmed down over her thighs and trailed inwards. He pushed her legs open making Elena moan bellow him. Her heat was radiating all the way out her. He could smell her arousal. His mouth watered, her blood was really pumping down there. She was ready for him. Damon slipped two fingers into her hot core feeling her insides clench. Elena closed her legs around his hand wanting more friction. Damon grinned and with his other hand pushed her legs open once more. He wanted to see all of her, there was no need for those to be closed.

"God, just take me please," Elena was begging to be fucked. Damon's hard on was straining once more. He lightly rubbed her button with his thumb making her cry out in pleasure once more. He loved the sight of her. So innocent. Damon lowered his mouth to her stomach kissing the skin lightly making a trail up her body, keeping his fingers moving within her. His lips reached hers and the kiss was almost desperate. Elena was ready for this. The thing was, was Damon. He removed his fingers looking her straight in the eyes.

"You need to tell me if you're ready for this Elena, I don't want to be doing something you'll regret in the morning," Elena shook her head back and forth.

"I won't regret a thing, I want this. I need it please don't waste anymore time," He stared down at her naked form once more. She was so young and so willing. He bit his lip. Thoughts were running through his head. She knew he was going to hate him for this, she was probably going to throw a fit over this, but he couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

"Elena I'm sorry, but I can't do this," This was the first and only time that Mr. Damon Salvatore had ever refused a begging woman. Never in a million years would he back away from a situation such as this. The thing was, he cared for her way to much. Once she returned home, she would hate herself for giving herself away to the other brother. He couldn't do that to her, not when she was high off of the freedom from the Boarding House and being at this Lake House. He back off of her and went to stand by the window ashamed for getting her hopes up like this. He heard her slip into some clothes and her soft little feet pad over to him. Her arms wrapped gently around his waist.

"I understand, you're not ready and my head isn't really on straight right now. I don't know what got into me. It's just I keep having dreams of you, I keep remembering these things which I think are from my past and these feelings are coming up and I don't know," She started to break down into tears. He turned and held her in his arms.

"Don't cry love, please don't cry. This hard on both of us, but I can see already how much you are remembering. Give it another couple of days and soon you will be remembering my name," Damon cradled her face in his soft hands. She was too precious to just have his way with and then toss her aside. When the right moment came, he would know it and it would be perfect.

A/N: Ahhh this chapter got a little steamy and that's why I changed the rating to M. Sorry people if you don't like this kind of stuff and some language but well I was expecting this story to be rated M. it will be for later chapters. Hope you enjoyed it! :D I know I did. And I promise, Elena will start to remember more soon. Thanks again everyone. Please review and tell me what you thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Elena and Damon did not do what Elena wanted to do, but they still slept together in the same bed. She was snuggled up close to his body during the night. The strange connection that both of them had couldn't tear them apart from one another. Damon stroked her hair while she rested. He told her that they could stay here at the Lake House for as long as she wanted, but he knew very well that he was going to have to take her back tomorrow sometime. Stefan was supposed to be home by the end of the weekend and he couldn't return without Elena being there. Knowing Stefan, his thoughts would go straight to his brother. Damon let her sleep peacefully this last night together. He wanted her to tell Stefan that she was in love with his brother and that they had a history together and that she was sorry she ever dragged him into any of this, but Damon knew perfectly well that it wasn't going to happen that way. It wasn't going to be easy. He had no idea what was going on in that perfect head of hers.

Elena while Damon watched her sleep, was dreaming of him again. This time it was not of her past but of what seemed to be her future.

(This next section is a dream)

_He held her face in his hands. They were inches apart. _

"_I love you, you do know that right?" She questioned him feeling the tension in the air. He didn't need to nod his head, he simply captured her lips in a passionate moment. She felt the love pouring from him into her. She could feel the attraction that he had towards her pulling her in. He lowered her gently down onto the bed stripping her of her clothing easily. He removed his just as easily. Elena couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was in the moonlight. _

"_Will it hurt?" She questioned softly. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and then butterfly kisses on her cheeks. _

"_It will but only for a moment, I promise Elena. I will try and be as gentle as possible," Elena's breath hitched in her throat as he slipped a hand between her legs and pushed them apart. She felt so exposed. Her cheeks grew red and he kissed her once more to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Elena held her breath as she waited for the moment. That single moment that would make her whole world spin upside down in the blink of an eye. (end of dream) _

That moment never happened and Elena found herself wide awake, her heart racing and the man of her dreams sleeping soundly. His legs were tangled with hers under the sheets and her front was pressed against his front. She wanted nothing more than to feel that single beautiful moment when he slipped himself into her, it wasn't going to happen. Not when Stefan was in the picture. Damn. She had to get home tomorrow whether she wanted to or not. Stefan would throw a fit if he didn't find his girlfriend home when he got there. Instead of worrying about home and Stefan, Elena focused her attention on Mr. Salvatore fast asleep. He was really cute, his hair tossed about on the pillow and his mouth partly opened. He was more than cute, he was freaking adorable. She brought her hand to his face and brushed the hair over his forehead feeling his smooth skin beneath her fingertips hoping she wouldn't wake him. He was too cute like this. Mr. Salvatore groaned and rolled himself over so he was laying on top of Elena. He knocked the air from her lungs and about crushed her. Something about this position didn't bother Elena though, she liked having his weight on top of her like this.

"Good morning to you too Elena," she heard his words through his chest. She giggled trying to push him off her. After a few seconds he got off her, but didn't move away. He liked having her close as well. Elena crawled up on top of him and laid everything on his body. He simply wrapped one arm around her.

"I'm not crushing you am I?" Elena mumbled her cheek pressed against his breast bone. Damon smoothed out her hair lovingly and just laid there. It was still dark out so they had time to just lay there. They were going to have to leave today, so Damon wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"No of course not, your light as a feather love, you could stay up there all day and it wouldn't bother me one bit," He liked the feeling of her on top of him. Even though it lead to thoughts of sexual situations, right now he wasn't thinking of that. He was thinking of how nice it felt to have her this close. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, he didn't want to scare her away though. Elena would just have to simply except it when he told her how beautiful she was. That's as far as he was willing to go at this point. Later on, when she knew him more, he would tell her how he felt.

"Did you sleep well? You know it's 5:30 in the morning don't you Elena?" Damon wasn't used to getting up the early but he heard her wake and couldn't ignore that. Elena thought back to the dream that she was having before she had woken up. She never knew why she woke up from all these dreams right at the good parts. It must have been a curse of some type.

"I guess I slept pretty good until I started dreaming. My dreams never seem to end well," Damon lifted his head from the pillow to meet her gaze.

"Are you having nightmares?" Damon didn't think of that at first but now that she mentioned them not ending well he never thought that her dreams could have been bad.

"No, not nightmares at all. They are good dreams, really good dreams that always seem to end just when something good is about to happen," Elena's gaze drifted from Damon's. She wasn't going to tell him what happened in last night's dream.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked gently not wanting to press her into something she probably didn't want to do.

"It's nothing really," The red was stained in her cheeks and that wasn't something that Damon just let go.

"Elena your blushing," He ran his thumb over her cheek. "Something good happened in your dream last night. Something good was going to happen and it stopped before it got good," She rolled off him and moved to the farthest side of the bed.

"Whelp, I'm tired, I should probably go back to sleep, goodnight," Damon simply giggled knowing she was avoiding him.

"It was about me wasn't it Elena?" He came up behind her and pressed his body to her backside making her about gasp at how close he was.

"Go back to bed Mr. Salvatore, it was nothing," Elena attempted to avoid him, but it wasn't working very well. Not with him so close. His mouth was at her ear once more. He knew how it affected her when he got this close. She loved to feel his hot breath on her neck and ear. He knew what it did to her.

"We were fooling around weren't we Elena. We were about to do the dirty in between the sheets," Damon crawled up on top of her and turned her body so she was looking up at him. Her breathing was labored once more and he could smell her. He could smell her arousal. It wasn't hard to miss.

"What makes you think we were doing anything like that?" she crossed her arms over her chest defiant and stubborn, but she couldn't hide what was stirring bellow. Damon leaned in over her again.

"Because I can smell you," He whispered seductively. Just because Damon deemed that he wasn't going to take her while Stefan was in the picture, didn't mean he wasn't going to give her the pleasure that she wanted and clearly needed. Damon moved the panties away from her body and tossed them aside.

"What are you doing?" her mouth fell open and she simply stared at his movements.

"You know exactly what I'm doing Elena, just relax," He grinned caressing her inner thighs with his fingers and progressed up her legs until he reached her heated lips. He took a deep breath before slipping two fingers into her body. Elena gasped at the intrusion and writhed slowly within the sheets. Damon was very gentle and slow as he worked his fingers within her, touching every spot where he knew would send the most pleasure throughout her body.

"That feel so good," Elena panted reaching for him, wanting to touch him. He stayed the perfect distance away from her so that she couldn't touch him. It was complete and utter teasing on his part. Damon leaned down over her and kissed her stomach lightly. He didn't stop or peel his lips away once, he kept moving down. Elena moaned softly when his mouth reached her hot center. He was intoxicated by her scent.

"Please don't stop," Elena strung her fingers through his hair tugging him down closer. He loved how needy with desire she was right now.

"I don't plan to Elena," He grinned and kissed her down there with a little flick of his tongue. This had her crying out and squirming against his two fingers that were still doing the job within her. Damon licked up her center and continued to stroke her sensitive nub with his skilled tongue. It was driving Elena insane and almost over the edge. Elena gripped her hair harder and bucked her hips against his mouth. Her moans were becoming louder and loud driving Damon on making him pick up the pace. Before he knew it, he had brought Elena to the brink. Her body convulsed quickly and sharply. Her back arched off the bed as she rode out her high that Damon had given her. Damon was learning to control his blood lust around her, he was proud of himself that he hadn't done anything to hurt her, he had only pleased her. He removed himself from in between her legs grinning like he was the one who had just received that orgasm.

"I'm not even going to say anything," She flopped her sweaty body against his. It wouldn't be long before she started to drift off again. Orgasms would do that to a person. Damon held her for what he thought might be the last time he would ever get to hold the love of his life in his arms again.


	10. Chapter 10

When Elena woke again, the sun was shining bright down on her body and she felt like she was sleeping on a cloud. He was still sleeping beside her, one arm over her back. She remembered what had happened earlier this morning. The thing that woke Elena up the second time was her phone buzzing on the night stand.

"Hello?" Her voice was still groggy from sleep. She didn't even bother to see who it was that had called.

"Elena, hi honey. How are you?" Shit, shit, shit. Elena nearly fell out of bed remembering her boyfriend again and that she would have to be home soon. She hadn't even thought about that. Her fall from bed roused the other Salvatore brother from sleep. He looked about as confused as Elena was right now.

"Stefan, hi, um I'm great I just woke up and I was going to get some breakfast," Elena heard him laugh from the opposite end of the phone.

"Silly, it's almost noon, you should be having lunch. Why did you sleep in so late?' Stefan asked her. Elena was scuffling around the room looking for her clothes and packing at the same time. If she was going to beat Stefan home, her and Mr. Salvatore would need to leave right away.

"Well I was uh up late last night and wanted to enjoy a day where I didn't have to get up early," The other brother was up pulling a shirt and pants on and throwing things into bags getting ready to leave as well. Elena begged and hopped that Stefan wasn't on his way home. "How was your trip?" She asked him quickly tugging her jeans on over her hips.

"It went alright. I didn't find what I was looking for or anything, but I'm sure the next time I go out I'll find it," This sentence didn't make any sense to Elena but she didn't dwell on the thought for too long. "I'll be heading home in about an hour, I can't wait to see you, I've missed you so much Elena," He spoke low. She could hear the love. God Damn it, she didn't want to go home.

"I've missed you too, I have to get in the shower and cleaned up, I'll see you when I get home, bye Stefan," She just hung up on him right there and threw her phone in a bag of packed things.

"When is he getting home?' He asked her frantically checking everywhere to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

"He said he'll be leaving for home in an hour, so wherever he is now I hope it takes a little longer than an hour for him to get home," The bags were packed everything was ready to go and the place was cleaned up in 2o minutes. Both Elena and Damon got in his car and were off for home, hoping to beat Stefan home. The car ride home was silent most of the way. That didn't stop Elena from holding Mr. Salvatore's hand the whole way there. She loved the feeling of having his fingers entwined with her own. Her heart beat quickly when his grasp tightened as they pulled into the driveway of the boarding house. Thankfully, Stefan's car was no where to be seen. Damon parked the car out of view so Stefan wouldn't know that he was home as well. When he walked through the door all he would see is Elena and that would be the end of it. It was the end of the line for him and Elena. He ran out of time for her to remember who he was and it ached more than anything. As soon as they were apart, she would forget, not slowly like she was remembering, but it would be quick. If he didn't get her to remember him all the way then that was it for him. All this progress that they had made so far would be for nothing.

Damon pulled Elena into the house with her and tugged her luggage up into Stefan's room.

"Will you stay here with me?" Elena asked bringing her hand to his chest and holding him there. He paused. He thought of just leaving like he usually did, but the look that she was giving him was making it hard to just leave. "Please, I don't care what happens I want you to stay here with me," Damon opened his mouth about to say something, but he couldn't think of the right words to say.

"Elena," He cupped her face in one hand holding her like that for a long while.

"Please, I don't want you to disappear again," her statement made his brow furrow.

"Again, you remember me leaving?" She simply nodded her head.

"I've seen you leave in my dreams, I don't know why you did it, but I don't want you leaving again," She inched closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I feel like if you leave I'll forget everything that we've done together, that I won't remember you," Damon rested his chin against her head and they stood together and rocked.

"Lena, if you can try and remember my name right now, that would be really helpful, we wouldn't have to start anything over ever again," He held her hands in his carefully afraid if he held on to tight he might break her. Elena thought real hard filing through all her most recent dreams and nothing was coming to mind. Damon was just about to tell her name thinking there was nothing else he could do, that's when the front door opened.

"Elena, I'm home," Elena's blood ran cold, Damon could almost see the color drain from her face. He was about to dash off, but the hold that Elena had on his hands told him that he wasn't moving.

"Please let go of my hands I promise I won't leave," He whispered very quietly. She dropped his hands and stepped out from his bedroom and slowly went to the top of the stairs. Damon stayed hidden in his bedroom.

"Elena," Stefan smiled and ran towards his girlfriend pulling her against his chest keeping her locked there in her arms. She was limp against him. His hold felt like nothing to her. She was happy to see him of course but there was just something wrong. He came to kiss her and she allowed it of course, but she didn't kiss him back.

"Is everything okay, you look like you've seen a ghost," He ran his fingers over her cheek. Elena simply nodded, but she felt like she was going to be sick.

"I'm fine, it's just good to have you back home," Her heart started up when she heard footsteps from behind her knowing exactly who was making an appearance.

"Welcome home Stefan, it's good to have you home," His voice rang in her ears and she turned to look at him. Elena was the one who felt her boyfriend grow cold and tense in her arms.

"You, what are you doing here?" He asked coldly holding Elena close to him. His eyes flickered down to the girl in his brothers arms.

"Oh you know, I'm just staying here for a while coming home to see my baby bro," Stefan knew very well that, that wasn't his purpose here. Damon had been running from Stefan, from his past. There was another reason that he was home.

"I think we need to talk about this a little, Elena why don't you head on home, Jeremy and Jenna just called me and told me they made it home safe," Stefan didn't want Elena to have any part in this discussion.

"No," She boldly stood up for herself. "Whatever it is that you have to talk about, you don't have to send me home Stefan. I feel like you have been keeping so much from me and it's about time you stop hiding things and just tell me," Damon smiled at how grown up she was and how she was standing up for herself. To say the least, Damon was proud of his girl.

"Elena please, I'll explain everything once I talk to him," Stefan didn't seem to want to say anything about him. Who he was or what his name was.

"Who is "him" Stefan, would you please tell me what's going on. I need to know," Elena wasn't going to let it slip that she had spent the entire weekend with this man who called himself Stefan's brother, but she was desperate to know his name. That's the only thing she wanted to know and then she would happily leave with her memories in tack.

"He's no one of importance, please Elena go home, I'll explain all of this later," He lightly edged her towards the steps. Elena started walking but looked back at the other brother. Her heart ached. She knew as soon as she stepped out that door that she would forget.

"Damon," She about fell down the steps as the name hit her ears.

"My name is Damon Salvatore and I'm Stefan's brother Elena," Elena's heart beat was rapid in her chest. She had to hold onto the railing to keep from failing. She looked back up at him, he was standing at the top of the steps looking more beautiful than ever.

"You should go home Elena," He smiled lightly. The look in his eyes and face was the look of relief. It was all out there now, she knew his name. Damon, Damon Salvatore. He was the only man who would ever love her more than any other man.

A/N: AHHHHHH! There it is folks XD She knows his name now. But Stefan is home and there are going to be a million questions on Stefan's part. It's gonna start getting good, I can't wait to write it :D thank you everyone who has reviewed and been reading this story. Very thankful ^-^ Review please if you wouldn't mind.


	11. Chapter 11

The new information that Elena had gathered made it difficult to drive home. Her head was swimming with a hundred million questions. Damon. She kept replaying his name in her head. The memories came flooding back one by one until she got home. She remembered being with him almost every day playing with him and having fun. She remembered him leaving and how hurt she was knowing that he wasn't going to be with her. She got home and rushed in through the door and heading straight for her room. She got past Jenna, but unfortunately Jeremy was practically waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

"Elena, hi," He pulled her into a warm hug but pulled out of it seeing her state of being. "Is everything alright? You seem a little troubled?" Elena avoided eye contact because she felt like she was about to burst into tears.

"I'm fine Jer, I'm just really tired and need to get some rest," It was still pretty early in the day, but he seemed to buy and she threw herself at the bed. The emotion she was feeling the most right now was confusion. She didn't know how to process all this information that was flooding back to her mind and she wasn't sure how she felt about Damon. Of course they had some sort of relationship when she was little, but she was 17 now and had her feelings changed at all? At the age of 4 a person wasn't really capable of loving someone like a man loves a woman was it? She didn't think so. She loved Damon like a brother or a father at the time. Now that she had grown up and spent a weekend with him there was no denying her feelings. Then there was Stefan, who was her current boyfriend who was also Damon's brother and she wasn't sure if she loved him or not. When Elena compared her feelings between Damon and Stefan, her heart seemed to pump the blood faster when she thought of Damon than Stefan. Did that necessarily mean that she loved Damon more? Elena banged her head on her pillow in frustration and tried to get some form of sleep.

Over at the Salvatore Boarding House, there were some issue's going on between Damon and Stefan.

"How long have you been home Damon?" They were sitting in the living room now attempting to have a normal conversation when clearly Stefan was on the edge of yelling if Damon happened to say something that Stefan didn't agree with.

"I haven't been home too long," On the other end of things, Damon was as cool as a cucumber. He had everything planned out and it was going the way he wanted. The thing that he wanted to do now was get to Elena and try and explain these memories that she was probably having thrown at her face right now.

"Tell me how long Damon?" Stefan growled at his brother, anger clearly present on that grumpy face of his.

"I got here the night you left Elena," Stefan was at his brothers throat thinking that he had already done something.

"Get off of me!" Damon shoved his brother across the room into the opposite wall.

"What did you do to Elena?" Stefan was already baring his teeth ready for a fight.

"Would you first calm down and go back to sitting and let me explain what went on before you start throwing fists," Damon was usually one to want to fight or he was the one who started the fight, but right now his top priority was getting to Elena. Stefan sat down slowly keeping his eyes on his brother.

"First of all, I did absolutely nothing to Elena. The only one who has a right to be angry is me right now," Stefan flinched away from his brothers words. "You know what happened, you at the time were off the deep end killing every human being in sight,"

(FLASH BACK)

"_Elena love, please stay right here, I promise I will be right back, I need to take care of some things," He kissed the top her little head and proceeded out the door. He found his brother in the living room, dead body's were all over the room, blood staining almost all the furniture. _

"_What in God's name have you done?" Damon almost couldn't stand the sight of the mass murder that had happened in the room. Stefan threw another body to the floor. _

"_I'm sorry, I grew hungry and this was the only place I could think of to bring them," Stefan hadn't been home in weeks. He picked the perfect time to come home when Elena was with him. _

"_You know you don't belong here," Damon growled at his brother. Stefan was in his face in a matter of seconds. _

"_And what are you going to do to stop me brother," Blood had stained his clothes and mouth. Damon pushed his brother off of him. _

"_You need to leave before you cause any more trouble, what if Elena see's you like this?" At the time, Stefan didn't care for Elena. She was an orphan child that meant nothing to him. _

"_Then she see's me as a monster. Do you think I honestly care," Damon shoved his brother once more making him fall to the floor. _

"_You promised you would help look after her. You are the reason she is here. If you don't recall a few months ago you are the one who took their lives," Damon spat. He was talking about her parents. Stefan had taken the lives of Elena's parents. He almost to Elena's as well, if it wasn't for Damon she would be dead right now. _

"_Have you had a taste of her yet?" Stefan was drunk on blood. It was the only thing he ever wanted anymore. It was the only thing that he cared about. _

"_Of course not, are you mad? I would never hurt Elena. Get out of this house before I call the police and report all these death's Stefan. I will not have Elena exposed to all of this," _

_(END OF FLASH BACK) _

"If Elena ever found out what you did to her family, she would never forgive you. She wouldn't be with you right now," Damon spoke the truth right out there. If Stefan hadn't changed his ways there would probably be a chance that Damon would be with Elena and that none of this memory loss would have ever happened.

"I'm not that person anymore Damon and you know it. I've been off the human blood for years. What about you?" Damon was always on the human stuff, but he knew how to control himself unlike his brother.

"I have been on it for my entire vampire existence. You know that but of course I'm better at controlling it than you," Damon was just about done here. He needed to see Elena.

"Does she remember?" Stefan broke the silence knowing of Elena's past and what happened to her.

"What do you think Stefan? Of course she remembers. She's been with me the whole weekend. I've done nothing more than try and get her to remember," Damon headed for the front door.

"She's not yours Damon, you know that right," Of course Elena was his right now, but that was up to Elena to make that choice.

"I know that, but it's not up to you Stefan, once she remembers why I left her in the first place, you will no longer be the brother that she loves," With that Damon was out the door and on the way to Elena's.

Elena's cell phone buzzed and it was a number she was unfamiliar with. It read

"_I'm on my way, let me in please I need to talk to you,"_

Elena knew right away that it was Damon's number. She rushed down stairs and of course was stopped by Jenna.

"Elena, when did you get home? I didn't hear you come in," With Damon's vampire speed he was probably already here.

"I got home a little while ago, I'm sorry I'll talk later but I have a few things that I need to do," The door bell rang just then and she opened the door to Damon. She felt relaxed and at ease instantly.

"Damon, please come in," He walked in and took her hand as if it was casual.

"Wait a minute, Elena who is this?" Aunt Jenna asked looking rather confused.

'This is Damon Salvatore, he's Stefan's brother and we spent the weekend together and we're really good friends now so I have to have a word with him, if you don't mind Jenna," Elena averted her eyes to her bedroom. Jenna looked confused but let it go. She couldn't help but look Damon up and down as well.

As soon as they got to her bedroom they came together hugging forcefully.

"I'm so glad your back, I was worried you were going to leave," He held her face in his hands and wanted to bring her forward for a kiss, but knew there would be time for that later.

"I wasn't leaving you, never would I leave you again Elena," She guided him over to the bed and they laid down together.

"Tell me what you've seen Elena. What do you remember?" He asked not sure if he wanted to go through her past again. The past was the past and that's were it should stay, but for her sake it must be brought back up in the present.

"Well, I remember a lot of times that we had together. It was like you were taking care of me Damon, like there was no one else in my life to take care of me and you were there," He nodded staring at her wondering if she remembered what had happened to her actual parents. Damon wasn't sure if he was ready to tell her what actually happened.

"I think you loved me," He watched her cheeks light up as she caught his gaze. "I mean you never left my side Damon, you were always there for me, it must have been love," She snuggled up closer to his side feeling his warmth. She wasn't going to ask though if he did love her, she didn't need to because he didn't have to say it. She knew already that he loved her.

"What else do you remember Elena?" He moved on to the next memory of hers. Her brow furrowed. It must not have been a good memory.

"I remember the night you left," That made the room grow quiet. Elena felt Damon tense beside her.

(FLASH BACK)

"_Elena Honey, you need to stay quiet for me," Elena nodded her head worried as Damon shuffled around the room quickly throwing things into a bag. There was something going on downstairs. Something that Damon wanted to keep from her. He came back to her side and picked her up quickly and dashed her out of her room and outside before she was able to see anything. There was crashing going on inside._

"_What is Stefan doing, why does he want to hurt me?" Elena asked tears already running down her face. Damon was on the verge of tears himself. _

"_He doesn't want to hurt you love, Stefan is sick and he doesn't know what's going on," In reality Stefan wanted to hurt both of them. He was crazy with rage and blood lust. It wasn't a place for a little girl, they both needed to get out of that house. If anything Stefan would hunt them both down. That's why they needed to be separated. Damon took her to the only place where he knew she would be safe. He took her to her father's brothers house. It wasn't far from the Boarding house. She would be safe there, but he couldn't let her remember. _

"_You don't know how much I love you," He kissed her on the top of the head and made her forget until they met again. _

_(END OF FLASH BACK) _

Tears were running down Elena's cheeks. It was Stefan that made them be torn apart.

"I'm so sorry Elena, he was out of control and there was nothing more that I could have done to protect you," She quieted him with her lips. She needed to taste his mouth on hers. It was a desperate kiss that had the blood pumping in her veins once more.

"I understand Damon, you don't have to explain. I'm just so happy that I remember now, I was fooled by him all this time and I had no idea," She cried into his chest and he simply held her. He knew this part would be hard for her, but after this, everything else would be simple. He would have her, she would belong to him once again. Just like old times.

A/N: I really liked this chapter because it gave a lot of information about her past and just the raw emotion between Damon and Elena was lovely. Please review and tell me what you thought! Hope you liked it :D


	12. Chapter 12

Elena hadn't realized that once more she had fallen asleep in Damon's arms. That seemed to happen a lot. He was wide awake though, filing through a journal of hers.

"What are you doing?" She asked reaching over to take the journal from him. He easily moved it away from her and continued reading. "Damon don't that's personal," He grinned and kept reading. She was still tired from sleep and didn't have a whole lot of enthusiasm to try and get it back.

"You did dream about us doing the nasty in the sheets, it says right here," Damon teased flipping the journal over to show her where she had written it. Elena snatched it from his hands with her cheeks red from embarrassment.

"Don't feel too bad, I knew all along Elena, just know that you can't hide anything from me," A pillow came and smacked him right in the face. He simply laughed and wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her back against him.

"Where do you think you are going?" Not that Elena didn't think that this playful side of Damon wasn't the cutest thing ever, there was still a big problem that needed to be taken care of as soon as possible. That problem was Stefan. She was going to have to confront him sooner or later. If she didn't do something about him, then there would be no her and Damon.

"I have to talk to Stefan. I need to find out the truth from him and if he does tell the truth well then I know what I have to do," Damon knew what she had to do without even saying it.

"Do you want me to come with you," She put her hand to his chest to stop him. She stared deeply into his blue eyes. Elena appreciated his concern, but this was something she needed to do alone.

"No, I have to talk to him alone and if you were there it would stir up a lot of unneeded anger," Elena threw her jacket over her shoulders heading for the door. Damon grasped her wrist and pulled her to his chest catching her mouth pressing his hard against hers.

"If he starts to get out of control I want you to contact me immediately," She nodded slowly still a little out of breath from the kiss.

"It won't," Elena reached for his lips once more giving him a light peck on his soft lips. Her nerves started up as she entered the driveway of the Boarding House. She wasn't sure what she was going to say to Stefan or how it was going to end up, but she knew it wasn't going to end well. Elena entered and found Stefan in the library with a drink in his hand. Thankfully it was just whisky.

"We need to talk," Stefan slammed his glass down on the table making it crack a little.

"Whatever Damon has said to you, it's not true. He's just trying to manipulate you," Elena was very gentle and calm and came to him resting her palm on his chest.

"Stefan don't, please don't do this. I know what happened. I saw it all in my head. Damon loves me, he's the one who took care of me when my parents were not around, and it was you who split us apart," Stefan was shaking his head back and forth.

"And you honestly believe him? Elena we've been together for months and you just met Damon, why would you believe him,"

"Because I remember Stefan. I've seen my past. Damon has done nothing but good. He loves me and well at one point I think I loved him back," The anger was present in Stefan's eyes.

"And how do you feel about him now," Elena thought momentarily.

"Stefan, true love… true love never dies," Stefan's face was tense as he nodded up and down.

"So what does this mean? That we are through, just like that?"

"I'm sorry Stefan, I can't help it that Damon returned and he was the one in my past, but I can't be with someone who was a killer, I just can't go through with it, please understand my choice Stefan," Elena slowly backed away from Stefan.

"Elena, please don't do this, I don't want you to do this," Tears were in his eyes. "I can't lose you," As much as it pained her to do this to him, she couldn't help her feelings and she wouldn't hurt Damon, not after everything he'd done to be with the woman he loved. Damon had sacrificed so much for love.

"I'm sorry," Was all she could think of to say before turning to leave the place. Elena left just like that hoping that this would be done and over with. She drove faster than she thought she would just to get back to Damon. She dashed up to her bedroom feeling the weight of "Stefan" lifted from her shoulders.

"Hello beautiful," He picked her up and twirled her around a few times until dropping her to the bed. She giggled the sweetest laugh Damon had ever heard. "I take it things went well?" He combed her hair back over her ear and kept staring at her. He couldn't get enough of this beautiful girl.

"I think so, at least I hope so. He was pretty upset when I left. I'm just happy to be back with you," Damon took his place beside her once more and had his hands all over. Looking at her wasn't enough to satisfy him. Now that she was his, she was his to touch and please. His hands slipped up under her shirt moving up quickly.

"Damon," She flinched away playfully. He returned the smile.

"Elena!" He went to remove her clothing as he had been trying to before.

"What are you doing? Jenna and Jeremy in the house, and I just went through a break up," Elena spoke. She didn't seem to angry though, just not ready. Damon leaned in for a kiss taking her bottom lip in between his teeth lightly.

"I know, but I just want to touch you," He growled practically in her mouth before his tongue met her lips slipping between them and forcing his way into her own mouth. Elena took the invitation meeting his own tongue with hers. She loved the taste of him, it sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. Elena pulled away about breathless.

"Can't we just lay here together happy that we can finally be together," Alright Damon loved Elena and he would do anything for her, but he was tired of just lying around and holding her, he wanted all of her, he had wanted all of her ever since he saw her sleeping in his bed. Damon's mouth found her neck leaving a hot wet trail up to her ear.

"Why not do more, why not make out?" Damon whispered lowly in her ear. He could almost feel her body reacting to his mouth and all it could do to her. Elena laughed and pulled herself away from him.

"Not tonight Damon, I've been through so much in one day, I think I just want to get a shower and go to bed," Elena climbed off the bed and went to retrieve a towel and some clothes to change into. Damon blocked the door before she could go bathe.

"Please move Damon, I need to get a shower," Damon threw off his shirt and started unzipping his jeans right in front of her. Elena's eyes were glued to his actions. She managed to mutter a single sentence.

"What are you doing?" Clearly all coherent thoughts had left the building and her mind was stuck on the half naked Damon in front of her. As casually as possible Damon slipped his jeans off leaving him in a nice pair of boxers before heading to the shower himself.

"Well I need a shower too Elena and it would be silly for us to both take a separate showers," He wiggled his eyebrows while his fingers were hooked in his boxers. He turned the water on and lent out his hand for Elena to take.

"Don't be shy, come on," It was as if he had seen Elena naked before. This was a very intimate act that they were going to play out, Elena wasn't sure if she was mentally or physically prepared for this. Elena slowly took his hand and stepped into the bathroom.

"Now I think you know how to take your clothes off, I don't need to help you with that," Damon toyed with her playfully. By this point her cheeks were stained red. They were going to see one another naked for the first time and Damon seemed to have the courage of a mountain lion. Elena took a steady breath and tugged her shirt off over her head. Damon on the other hand simply slipped his boxers off and proceeded into the shower. Elena got a little glance at his man parts before he entered the steaming shower and that image was going to be engrained within her mind for a very long time.

"Hurry up Elena, wasting hot water," Now that he wasn't looking, Elena removed the rest of her clothing and stepped into the shower with Damon. His body was already drenched with hot water and she couldn't help but stare at him in all his nudity.

"It's not polite to stare Miss Gilbert," He was suddenly behind her. His hands snaked around her middle and within a matter of seconds her back was being pressed against his stone hard chest, among other things. Her breathing became labored. Elena could feel his arousal pressing against her backside.

"Damon…." It took her a minute to catch her breath. It was hard to think when this godly creature was caressing your neck with soft kisses.

"Yes my lovely Elena," He pushed her damp hair out and away from her neck kissing further up. Damon wasn't sure, but he was pretty positive that Elena was panting right now. They were light little pants that was driving him insane.

"I thought I said not tonight," The more she thought of what she said the more she thought how stupid she was for saying it. A moan slipped through her lips when Damon's hand slipped between her thighs and entered her hot moist body.

"You did in fact say that, but it's hard to back up something like that when your body seems to disagree," He growled into her ear. Another gasp of pleasure escaped her as Damon tipped her head to the side so he could kiss her properly. She never really had these kinds of feelings for Damon, up until now. He made her heart beat quicken as well as her breath. Slowly taking his time, Damon turned her so she was facing him and also so she was backed against the shower wall.

"We can't do this," He hitched her leg up around his hip. Walking forward slowly, his member brushed against her hot center making them both groan with desire.

"Of course we can, it's simple," Damon guided himself into her easily. His thick member slowly filling her. They kept eye contact the whole time. Her body was a live wire and Damon could feel it. He had to restrain form going rough or biting her. This was her time now. His time to pleasure the woman he loved. Elena gripped his muscular shoulders as he buried himself all the way into her body. He breathed out a heavy sigh loving the contact, loving her body as much as he loved her personality.

"Oh this is so wrong," Elena's eyes rolled in the back of her head as Damon began to slowly move back and forth within her, being patient.

"But it feels so good," She gasped out loud moaning a little louder than planned. Elena looked down at what was going on and she watched Damon glide into her slowly. It was entrancing and made her even more wet to see what he was doing to her.

"God, yes. Ahh Damon," Her head lolled against his shoulder, her words edging him on further.

"You're fucking beautiful," Elena slipped her fingers into his wet hair pulling him back to her mouth to kiss her, it was sloppy and desperate, but that was only because Damon was on the verge of his climax. Elena wasn't far behind.

"Harder please," Elena gasped into his shoulder. Damon shoved her hard up against the shower wall digging into her body deeper than before. Elena was pretty sure she lost her vision and her breathing for a few seconds as her world seemed to explode around her.

"Dam-" He covered her mouth before she could yell his name. Jeremy's room was right next door and there was no need for him to be hearing this. She moaned against his hand, her chest heaving. Damon stared into her lovely brown eyes and couldn't hold it any longer. He groaned and felt himself release inside her. He nearly collapsed on top of her, they panted quickly, each of them riding out this high feeling that was going to last for a while. Damon smiled, glad that he had persuaded her into this. She wanted to slap that smirk right off his face.

"That's not fair, you tricked me into this," Elena's eyes were already heavy. The next step was washing each other and then collapsing into bed together. That's exactly what they did too. Elena and Damon snuggled, nude beneath the sheets, warm comfy and content.

"Don't think that you didn't like it Elena," He teased snuggling his face into her hair. She let out another sigh.

"Okay you got me there, but it won't happen again," With that they drifted into a deep slumber together.

A/N: Honestly I wasn't planning this lemon. It just sorta happened! Ahah I thought you guys needed a treat for being such lovely and patient readers! Hope you liked it. I don't know how far I want to go with this story. It will either be another couple of chapters or maybe just one. Depending on my work schedule. Thanks a bunch for your support! I love you all :D Team Delena forever


	13. Chapter 13

Elena's head was plagued with nightmares. Terrible nightmares that she's never had before. Most of which involved Stefan. It was when he was a monster years ago. It was the Stefan that Elena thankfully never had to meet. She got a taste of what he was like. Maybe they weren't even nightmares at all. Maybe they were memories of her past that were still returning. Whatever they were, they left her waking up in the middle of the night, her heart beating quickly and eyes scanning the room for something that may have been causing these dreams. That's what vampires were capable of doing. They were able to put dreams into peoples head. Whatever they wanted. Elena figured that it may have been Stefan doing this just to get back at her. There was no sign of the vampire. The only vampire in her room was the one who was lying next to her fast asleep. She wanted to wake him and tell him about her dreams, but it wasn't anything he didn't already know. There was no need to wake him. Elena sat there in bed for a while longer not being able to get those thoughts out of her head. She couldn't seem to go back to sleep. It didn't take Damon long to notice that Elena wasn't sleeping and that she was restless. He could tell by her heart beat.

"Is it something you want to talk about?" He rubbed her back soothingly in the dark while his other hand was holding her hand. He watched her head move back and forth slowly.

"No, I don't really want to think about it, but there is something I want you to do Damon," Elena shifted herself so she was facing Damon. Her brown eyes were big. Damon inched closer to her on the bed. He would be willing to do anything for Elena.

"Anything you want love, please ask," He rubbed her hand slowly with his thumb.

"I want you to give me a good dream while I try and go to sleep. I don't want anymore nightmares Damon," This was something new. Usually Elena didn't want him doing any of that vampire stuff. This was very new to him.

"Are you sure Elena?" He was just making sure that this was something she really wanted. This brought a whole new amount of excitement for Damon. He had to think of a good dream for her. Something that would make her smile when she woke up.

"Yes I'm sure. It's something new and I don't think I'll be able to get back to sleep from those nightmares. I want you to make up a dream for me but I want you to promise me something," He stared her down willing to do anything for her. "I want you to be in the dream with me. Please make sure that you are in the dream because I don't think anything else would make me happier," Damon had intended to put himself in the dream anyways just because he wanted to be with her always whether it was in her dreams or in real life. This would be simple for him. He would pick a meadow. It would be in the middle of the night and they would be under the stars on a blanket kissing.

"Sure of course, anything for you Elena, but first you need to go back to sleep for you to be able to dream," Damon teased touching her nose she giggled and snuggled back into the sheets right beside her vampire feeling the sleep drift over her once more. Excitement had bubble up within her instead of the fear that she was feeling a few moments ago. She was excited to see what kind of dream Damon would put her in. Something with the two of them doing something. She wasn't going to object to anything that he would put into her head. Sleep fell over the brunet very quickly. Damon held her in his arms and he started to put the dream into her head.

He placed them both in the meadow under the stars with a pond near by and trees all around. It was perfect.

"Hello Elena," She was laying on his chest and his arms were around her body holding her hands against her stomach.

"Hello Damon," She smiled looking up at the stars. "You picked a perfect place. I know you don't like and won't admit it but you're such a romantic person," Elena giggled flipping over so she was staring into his eyes. Damon had control over this dream. He could make Elena do anything that he wanted. Damon sat up and pulled her up on to his lap.

"I thought you might like it here, it's quiet and we're all alone," Damon started to kiss her neck slowly and casually. Her head tipped back slowly enjoying the feeling of his lips on her skin.

"I love it," Elena half moaned wrapping her arms around his neck. Damon lowered her onto her back and hovered over her. "Mr. Salvatore if you make me do something insane and crazy you will most defiantly get a slapping from me in the morning," He laughed and moved the hair out of her face.

"Don't worry. Everything that I make you do, I know for a fact that you will love doing," He kissed down her throat carefully undoing the buttons of her shirt exposing naked flesh. Of course Damon wouldn't make Dream Elena wear a bra.

"You're terrible," She giggled as he looked up through his lashes and grinned.

"You love me though," He continued his trail of kisses down her body. Carefully he unzipped her jeans that she was wearing in the dream and removed them pulling her panties down along with them.

"Damon, you can't be seriously doing this not now," Elena complained. That dumb smirk was still on Damon's lips.

"Sorry Elena but I don't think you have much of a say in this since you are the one who asked for it," Damon grinned kissing just bellow her navel. His hands worked their way between her thighs pushing them apart and slipping his fingers into her warm body. Elena writhed bellow him in pleasure enjoying every minute of it. What Elena didn't know was that even though Damon was doing this in the dream, didn't mean that he wasn't actually doing it to her.

"Damon don't stop please that feels so good," Elena arched her hips upwards loving the feeling of him inside her.

"I love this control Elena you don't even know," Damon always did like being the one to control her however he wanted and this was a perfect opportunity. Her insides were slick and wet made it easy for his fingers to slip in and out of her. The only thing that she needed now was a little bit of tongue. Damon's mouth moved down to her hot center. He took his time kissing her thighs and hips before kissing her wet folds enjoying the taste. Elena on the other hand was in pure bliss. She never once had been touched like this by Stefan. He gently licked her insides while he continued to finger fuck her. She was more than willing. Damon didn't even feel like he was controlling her now.

"Damon, please," She groaned fingering his hair pulling him closer. Elena could feel the cool grass pressing into her back that was a mix of sweat and dew now. It would only be a few moments before she came to her release.

"I love you Elena," Damon mumbled adding a third finger into her body and pumping hard and fast. She came hard around his tongue, her insides contracting and pumping the fluid out. Damon gladly drank it and was more than happy by the way this dream ended.

"Anytime you need another dream Elena please don't hesitate to ask," Damon grinned kissing her forehead and letting her sleep.

A/N: I'm so sorry people! I know it's been like over a month since I have updated but I've been a bit preoccupied with a man for a while and haven't had the motivation to write so now here I sit forcing myself to make something happen with this story. I'm not sure how much more I want to do with this. I'm kind of running out of ideas so I think I will end it shortly. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and sticking with me. I'm sorry it took so long. I never intended for it to be that long. Thanks again! :D


	14. Chapter 14

Damon woke with the woman of his life in his arms sleeping soundly. She was so beautiful. There was no other woman that he would want more than her. He touched the side of her face lovingly with a caress of the fingers.

"You mean more to me than anyone else in the world. I'm so lucky to have you," Damon mumbled very softly. Not loud enough to rouse her.

"It's not good to talk to yourself Damon, you know how bad that looks," Elena pushed herself closer into his body. She always wanted to be closer to him. Enough never seemed to be enough for her.

"Your such a silly girl, how are you feeling?" He lightly played with her hair not forgetting the dreams that she had the night before. Elena stretched a small smile on her lips. Of course the dream that Damon had put into her head last night had made things a little better.

"I'm feeling much better, last night I had this dream," Elena spoke as if she didn't remember that Damon had put it into her head. "I remember that you were there and something," She stopped midsentence and the blood crept into her cheeks. Of course she remembered now.

"Ahh now she remembers what happened last night. You were dreaming of Stefan again weren't you?" He questioned softly, his big blue eyes boring into hers making her mind go numb. She nodded not wanting to think of Stefan right now. Damon pulled her into his embrace cradling her head against his chest. It was the only form of protection that she needed at this moment.

"Don't worry about him Elena, he's gone now and he will never hurt you. I won't allow it," Of course Damon was talking of his brother at the moment but if it came between him and Elena, he would always choose her.

"I know, but there is just this lingering feeling in the back of my mind that he's going to do something irrational and you're going to get hurt from him and I could never let that happen Damon, if something were to happen to you and it was my fault," Damon could see the worry in her eyes. That's not something that he wanted. Stefan needed to be out of the picture entirely for Elena to feel any type of good feelings. Damon didn't want to admit it but he didn't think his brother was just going to up and leave like that without doing something. Elena was so much like Katherine that it's scary and that was the main reason that Stefan came back to Mystic Falls. He wanted Katherine back and the next thing closet to her was Elena.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise," He held her there for what felt like a very long time. Elena crawled out of his warm embrace and out of bed. Damon grabbed Elena by the arm and pulled her back to him.

"Where do you think you are going missy? I didn't tell you that you could leave yet," Damon lightened the tension a little by pulling Elena back onto him.

"Please let me leave Damon, I need to get home to Jenna and Jeremy. They are going to want to know where I am and I have a life and things to do," He was gently kissing up her neck and running his hands up and down the sides of her body.

"As of now until I say so, your life is here with me in my bed so as far as I see it you are living your life just fine right now," He kissed the base of her neck and then up her throat stopping just about the spot where her artery was.

"You can take a bite if you want," Elena mumbled. Damon listened to her heart beat. It was perfectly normal, there was no fear whatsoever. She wanted him to do this.

"Elena I don't think I should," Elena lifted his head so their eyes were at eye level. She looked completely serious to.

"I want you to do this. I want to know what it feels like. I want you to feed from me," Elena said this like it was completely normal and it was something that she said every day. This shocked Damon it really did. This was pretty much a bond that she was willing to have with him. Damon didn't say anything more. He simply tipped her head to the side and pushed her hair away from her neck. He could smell the fresh blood pumping through her veins. It was making the veins in his eyes pop out and his teeth show. Moving slow, not wanting to hurt her, Damon gently as possible pierced her skin with his pearly whites puncturing her throat. Elena on the other hand was in heaven. The feel of his teeth inside her was just like having his hard erection inside her. The pleasure that coursed through her body was like something she couldn't even explain. It ran up her spine and all through her body. She had to hold onto Damon for support.

"Damon," She whispered feeling blood leave her body. This was a much more sexual experience than she would have thought. It was completely and utterly amazing. She felt his teeth leave her neck and his mouth was suddenly on hers and he was pushing her down into the sheets once more. Elena tasted her blood on his tongue. Beforehand it would have grossed her out, not this. Not with Damon.

"I see you have a taking to her blood already," Damon was brought out of his trance like state to turn and see a figure standing in the door way. It was his brother and he didn't look very happy. Elena gasped and held onto Damon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon wasn't going to leave Elena's side. But he did want to beat the shit out of him for coming back.

"I'm not leaving without her Damon, you know how much she means to me," Elena was never really sure how much Stefan loved her, but apparently it was rather strong.

"Can't you take a hint Stefan, she doesn't want you anymore. She's with me now," Damon slowly started pulling away from her. There was a little bit of blood in the corner of his mouth and it made him look more threatening. Elena held tight to the spot on the bed.

"She's coming with me Damon. I hope you can understand that because before you came along she loved me, and somewhere inside there she does still love me. She is just blind," Stefan moved quickly to the bed and grabbed her up before Damon had a chance to think. "Don't do anything stupid brother or trust me I will kill her," there were so many things that Elena wanted to say but couldn't. She didn't want to make anything worse. She kept quiet, but she kept her eyes locked on Damon's face. He wouldn't lose her again. Damon growled.

"Stefan please just give her back, she doesn't belong to you," Stefan slowly started backing out of the room.

"If you follow me I will kill her, don't think that I won't," Stefan was then gone in a flash. Damon wasn't just going to let him get away like that. Stefan was gone before Damon could figure out where he had gone, with the woman that he loved.

Damon had lost her once more.

A/N: I guess this means that I have to make another story to let all you lovely folk see what's going to happen to Elena. Thank you for all the support and all of the reviews! I loved reading them all. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up depending on my mood and what's going on in my life. So please don't leave me I'm just in a rough patch of sea bass right now hahah. Thanks again

Silenttearsgentletouches


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hello readers well I was thinking from all the reviews that I got from a lot of you that you wanted more from this story. I was just going to start another story like a sequel, but I'm thinking now that I'll just continue this story because of what you all have said to me. Thanks again for all the support and I'll be updating this story soon. Thanks again. I love you all J


	16. Chapter 16

Damon wasn't sure what to do at this point. Usually he knew exactly what he was going to do and had some kind of plan already formulated in his mind. Right now he was stumbling around thinking things through in his head. Stefan would never kill Elena no matter what threatening words he said. There was no way because he loved her to much. Hurt her? He may hurt her but he will never have the guts to kill her. Damon knew his brother all to well. Maybe in the past when he was a ripper he would have killed her, but right now in this time period, the ripper no longer lived within Stefan. At least that's the latest he knew of his brother. Damon never stayed around long enough to see what was really going through his brooding brothers head. The first thought that came to mind was Bonnie. This was Elena and there had to be something that she could do.

"Isn't there some kind of spell that you can cast to just bring her back?" Bonnie stood just inside her door not letting Damon in.

"It doesn't work like that Damon, I don't know any kind of spell that would do that. All I could really do to help you get Elena back is some kind of tracking spell," It was better than nothing. Bonnie set up the candles while Damon waited outside for her.

"Are you going to let me in or not?" There was still that whole trust issue with Bonnie. A glare crossed over her features.

"I don't even hardly know who you are, don't think I'm going to let you in, I'm only doing this because Elena is in trouble," Trusting vampires was never a good thing when it came to Mystic Falls. Bonnie returned into the house and went to do the spell. She came back with not much hope in her eyes.

"Well?" Damon was getting aggravated. He wanted answers and he needed to do something to start looking for Elena. All this standing around was really getting on his nerves.

"I can't seem to get an exact location, they must be on the road somewhere, but I'll bring the map out and show you a general area where I think they are headed," Bonnie showed the area in which she was pretty sure Elena and Stefan were headed.

"If I were you Damon, I would be careful, if Stefan said he would kill her if you followed then I would listen to him," Damon made a funny noise with his lips as if he knew Bonnie was overreacting.

"He wouldn't kill her, it's not in Stefan's nature. That's in my nature," Damon grinned and rolled up the map shoving it under his arm not even bothering to thank her. He stopped dead in his tracks and soon falling to the ground.

"Don't think I'm not coming with you, this is Elena we are talking about and if you try any kind of funny moves at all I promise you it will only take a second to kill you," Damon gripped his head panting lightly on his knees.

"Fine, get in the car,"

**Elena's Point of View **

Elena woke feeling herself being moved. Her vision slowly came back and she took notice that she was in a car, but no idea as to where she was going exactly. That's when she noticed who the driver was in the seat next to her. It was Stefan and he didn't look very happy.

"Where are we going?" She wasn't bound or tied or anything of those sorts so if she wanted to she could easily jump out of the car and run. She wouldn't get very far seeing as Stefan was a vampire and his speed would beat hers.

"Somewhere far away from Mystic falls, I knew I should have gotten you out of there a long time ago. Staying there was a mistake," Stefan blamed himself for this.

"What in the world are you talking about? You think I would have just up and left with you? It doesn't work like that Stefan we were dating sure and I enjoyed the time I spent with you but then Damon came along and made me remember,"

"Stop it!" He slammed his fists against the steering wheel. "Stop it Elena. Don't mention Damon, he used you and made you think that you loved him. Elena I know it's confusing right now, but I promise I will make everything all better," He reached over to her side of the car wanting to comfort her with the touch of his hand, but Elena would not allow it. She moved as far away from his touch as possible.

"Don't touch me," A scowl came over his features. This was really the first time that Elena had seen Stefan act this way. He thought that Damon compelled her to love him. There was no compulsion whatsoever when it came to Damon, there was nothing but pure love. They stayed quiet for a while longer. He didn't feel like arguing with her and getting mad at her was getting him nowhere. As soon as they got to where they were going Stefan had this idea in his mind that everything would just go back to normal and they could live normal lives together. Elena thought of Damon and what he could be doing at this very moment. She had no doubt in her mind that he was thinking of some way to get her back.

Bonnie was insistent on driving to go find Elena. There was a little bit of tension between the two and most of all they kept quiet in the car, only throwing a few glares at one another.

"When are you going to stop glaring at me and drive a little faster?" Damon complained throwing his feet up on the dashboard.

"Whenever you stop being a vampire, you know I don't trust you one bit. I might even trust Stefan a little more," That didn't make a whole lot of sense.

"How in the hell do you trust him more when he went and kidnapped Elena?"

"Well for one thing I know it was out of love, for you I'm not sure if it's just lust," At that point Damon wanted to wring her neck and kill her right here and now, but something told him if he moved anywhere near her she would in fact kill him. Bonnie may have been snappy but she wasn't dumb. It wasn't until an hour later that they came upon this small little town. Damon leaned forward in his seat. He looked towards Bonnie for reassurance.

"You think this is where she is?" a simple nod to the head was all the convincing that Damon needed. He was about to get out and start tearing through the town looking for the love of his life when Bonnie grabbed him by the arm.

"I don't know exactly where she is Damon, they could be anywhere here, we need to be cautious and do things the smart way instead of being irrational," Bonnie warned. This time she was being smart and thinking. Damon's thoughts were just on getting Elena back. He didn't care who he had to kill or what he had to do, he was going to have her in his arms again.

Elena's point of view

Stefan had taken her to this little tavern with like rooms above it. It was pretty much a bed in breakfast, except it was more of a pub. Everyone at the bar downstairs was drinking and having a jolly good time while the people in the other rooms were having loud obnoxious sex. It was disgusting. This wasn't the place for Elena and she had no idea why Stefan would pick this place. He fixed his hair while she sat patiently on the bed with her arms crossed.

"What are we doing here?" Was simply all she had to ask. Obviously by the look on her face she wasn't happy about any of this.

"We are going to stay the night and then keep moving and we're finding a nice little house to stay in," Stefan wasn't going to let Elena have any kind of say in this. It was all up to him and that wasn't what a relationship is about. Elena wasn't just going to let Stefan tell her what to do. She had a little more fire in her than he thought.

"No, I'm not going anywhere else with you," She stood right in his face. She was serious, she wasn't going to allow him to drag her anywhere else. He could be threatening to Damon, but when it came to her, she got to his heart every time.

"Elena I know you don't like being dragged all over the place all the time but once we get to this house you're going to love it," The next words that came out of Elena's mouth she probably weren't the best things for her to say.

"The only way that I'm going to like it is if it's with Damon," The love she had for Stefan was no more. After what he had done and the things he had said she couldn't take him anymore. Then all the rushing feelings of love from Damon that came back to her reminded her how much she loved him when she was a child. She needed to be back in his arms. Stefan's face turned cold as did his eyes. He moved closer to Elena. He took one easy breath to calm himself.

"What will it take for you to understand that he doesn't love you and he's simply just saying things?" A loud smack to the face made Stefan take a few steps back.

"I know he loves me and I know that for a fact I love him, does this look like I'm compelled? I don't think so. I don't understand why you can't just let me go Stefan? You know I'm going to be trouble as long as you hold me captive. Is this really what you want for me? To make me be miserable. I thought you wanted me to be happy?" She questioned softly her tone becoming more gentle because she wouldn't forget that she was alone in a room with a vampire. It took him a while to gather all her words into his brain. Her happiness was the most important thing to him she thought.

"Elena, I can't stand to see you with him. I don't want you to be in love with him," In all honesty it wasn't a fair situation for Stefan, but there really wasn't anything Elena could do other than apologize to him. She touched his arm gently with the palm of his hand.

"Take me back home Stefan please, we both know that you don't really want to do this," The confusion and pain was still present in Stefan's stare. "Please take me back home, you don't want to hurt me and I know you don't want to let me go, but know that I will always care about you and that I will be happy with Damon," Those words only seemed to anger him. He stomped around the room not looking at her, he kept pacing back and forth as if he was thinking things through.

"Stefan you have to tell me what you're thinking, you've been very quiet for a long time," Elena eyed the door carefully wondering if it was safe to make an escape.

"I don't know what to do, I don't know what I want to do. I can't let you go Elena. I love you too much. There has to be something I can do," He was now half talking to himself and to her. It didn't make a whole lot of sense.

"Stefan please just tell me what's on your mind?" Elena took the risk of inching closer to him when the door burst open in a whoosh oh air and Elena was wrapped in the arms of Stefan. She couldn't understand what had just happened in those few seconds. But it all became clear when Bonnie and Damon were in the door way.

"Let her go Stefan, just let her go. We both know that you would never hurt her," Damon was the first to speak up. He was looking between Elena and his brother Stefan. If he could only hold Elena in his arms right now then he could just flee with her and let Stefan be to himself. Damon knew for a fact that he was faster than his brother. He could make a better escape.

"I thought I told you not to follow me?" Stefan growled, his teeth her bared and his eyes were blood red. He was ready for a fight. This wasn't the Stefan that Elena had ever seen and it wasn't the Stefan that Damon had remembered. If Stefan wanted to do something, he would have to make his move very shortly before it was too late. He made his move and it wasn't a smart one either. He took his arm and bit into his wrist blood running free. Without another thought from Elena he pressed his wrist to her throat and forced the blood into her mouth. Damon with his vampire speed grabbed Elena from Stefan before anything worse could happen. She had taken in Stefan's blood. The only thing left was for Stefan or something to kill her. Damon was out of there with Elena in a blink of an eye before Stefan could do anything more. He carried her in his arms all the way back to his car before placing her in the back seat with him.

"Bonnie you drive us home," Damon cradled Elena in his lap for it looked as if she had passed out from all this excitement. As long as she managed to live for 24 hours and the blood passed out of her system she wouldn't come back a vampire. That's the last thing he wanted for her. That wasn't fair and it wasn't going to happen. Not on his watch.


	17. Chapter 17

"Damon?" her vision slowly started coming back and she felt a hand on the side of her face and another holding her close.

"Yeah it's me," Elena was staring into the eyes of an angel. She couldn't be happier to be in the arms of Damon Salvatore. She pushed herself from the car seat up into his arms. Elena didn't see it, but Bonnie was smiling looking back in the rearview mirror. They stayed in a warm embrace for a long time just loving one another and happy to have one another back. Damon didn't mention the fact that there was vampire blood in her system and that if he didn't keep her by his side for 24 hours there was a great chance that Stefan would come after her to finish the job.

Damon took Elena back home placing her in her bed wrapping the covers around her to keep her warm.

"Maybe I should stay with her tonight incase something happens to her," Damon started to take his shirt off right in front of Bonnie.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She turned around covering her eyes.

"Don't act like you don't like it. There is no need for you to stay here tonight, what do you think I'm doing," Bonnie didn't even want to turn back around for fear that more clothes might come off.

"I'm going to stay here just to make sure that Elena is safe," Bonnie really cared about her best friend and wasn't sure if she really trusted Damon.

Damon turned her around quickly with his clothe back on just so she would be more comfortable.

"Hey I know you don't really trust me right now, but you need to because if you don't, I don't want something happening to Elena. I need to be here to make sure that my younger brother doesn't follow out on his plans and try and turn her," Damon was very stern and serious. It was unlike his usual sarcastic cocky self. For some reason the way he spoke was convincing enough for Bonnie. Not even showing a smile or an inch of gratitude towards the vampire, Bonnie slowly started towards the door.

"Fine, I'll trust you, but I'm staying on the couch downstairs and if I hear anything at all, I'll be the first to know. And just so you know, I'm a light sleeper Damon, so don't try anything funny," Bonnie pulled open the door and slowly exited keeping her eyes locked on Damon for as long as possible. As soon as she was gone and out of sight, Damon slowly closed the door just enough so no one could peek in. He removed everything but his boxers. In case someone were to come in and see this, at least he could admit that nothing happened because his boxers were still on. Damon flipped the light off and snuggled in next to Elena. This was probably the safest that she could be at this point safe in Damon's arms and if Damon were to hear anything then he would wake and make sure that no harm came to Elena.

"Sleep tight Elena, I promise that I'll keep you safe," He whispered closing his eyes and resting her head against his chest and slowly closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep. If anyone were to enter the house, he would hear it before anything else.

Of course Elena had nightmares once again because she couldn't simply run from them. She woke a few times in the night. Damon was out and she didn't want to wake him just to tell him a few nightmares that were probably nothing at all. They happened and she simply tried to get back to sleep. Pressing herself closer to Damon thinking that would help, she thought back to when she was little and how sometimes they would end up like this. Now that she thought about it, it was actually really inappropriate and wrong for both of their ages, but nothing ever happened between them. It was an act of compassion and comfort and it was exactly what she needed at that point in time. Elena stared at him lovingly while he slept next to her. Such a beautiful creature when he slept.

"Elena, if you want something all you have to do is kiss me and I'm awake," He mumbled with one side of his face pressed against the pillow and his eyes still closed. She giggled lightly pushing the hair out of his face.

"I know, but sometimes I just like to watch you sleep," She rested herself so her face was mere inches from his own. They both loved the closeness.

"That's creepy," She giggled again pressing her forehead to his own.

"You know you like it," She did kiss him then. Slow and steady and then easily rolling on top of his warm muscular body and flinging her hair back over her shoulder. He smoothed back her hair and just watched her on top of him. She was the art of perfection. Everything about her made him want to hold her in his arms forever and never let go. The way her body moved, the way her lips curled up in a smile every time he did something that made her laugh. The way her eyes glowed with love whenever he kissed her. The way she moaned his name gently whenever he made love to her. She was perfect and as far as she knew or anyone else for that matter, he was hers.

"Elena, your gorgeous you know that right?" Her cheeks turned red in a blush. She rested her body against his feeling the sleepiness wash over her once more. For what seemed like only a little while, peacefulness was at their doorstep and they could be happy together for a little while until something else came up. Elena rolled off Damon and laid back next to him.

"There is something that I need to tell you," A painful feeling sunk right into her gut. She could see the seriousness cross over Damon's features. It wasn't hard to miss. Elena stayed quiet while she listened for what he had to say next.

"Stefan made you drink his blood, so you have vampire blood in your system and it's going to be another couple hours until it is completely out of your system. So I'm going to make sure that you never leave my sight," Damon was waiting for Elena's reaction to this. It wasn't what he was expecting.

"Kill me," He looked at her with puzzlement.

"I'm sorry, say that again because I think I may have heard you wrong," Damon questioned her not like she was stupid or anything but he just wanted to make sure.

"I said kill me Damon," It just wasn't clicking in his mind that she wanted him to kill her while there was vampire blood in her system.

"Did you not hear me talking earlier when I said you had vampire blood in you, if I were to kill you then you would come back a vampire, you do understand my words don't you?" He asked now sitting up because the look that Elena was giving him wasn't very promising.

"Yes, I'm asking you to kill me so that I become a vampire just like you," This wasn't making a whole lot of sense to him.

"Why Elena, no not why. This is a straight out no," She crawled from the bed and searched through his drawers shuffling through papers and trash. She grabbed a letter opener that looked as if it hadn't been used at all. That meant that the tip would be sharp.

"Elena don't even think about it, I'd have that knife out of your hand before you ever got a chance to think about," Damon knew for a fact that she wouldn't do something like that just so she could become a vampire. There was really no need.

"I will do it Damon, unless you kill me," She was dead serious because the blade was already over her heart.


	18. The First Bite

A/N: First off, I would love to thank all my readers for the support. I got a butt ton of reviews for my last chapter and I was honestly really surprised! SO thank you. You all have motivated me to keep going with this story and because of that, more ideas have come to my attention. Thanks again and I will move on with the story! :D I love you all so much. Also, just a side note. I believe this will be the last chapter because I feel like it's a good place to end a story. So yes, there's that :D

Damon was in front of Elena pinning her wrists to the wall before she had a chance to think about her next course of action that of which was going to be killing herself. The air around them was tense and serious. Elena's eyes were locked with Damon's. The only thing she could hear was the panting of her own breath and her heart beating rapid in her chest.

"I said, don't even think about killing yourself," Damon's voice was just above a whisper and his lips were right up against Elena's. He about made her fall to her knees, he was holding her by her hands and his body was pressed up against her own. Elena had no words to say after his serious comment. His mouth was hot against her in a matter of seconds. His mouth was rough and passionate against her own. At first thoughts couldn't register and then it finally hit her that he was kissing her. A loud clatter about made her jump and it took her a while to realize that she had dropped the letter opener and her arms were wrapping themselves around his neck pulling him in closer. Wet tears ran down her cheeks at what she was about to do. She wasn't thinking straight. There was too much going on around her for her to have coherent thoughts.

"I'm so sorry," She mumbled against his mouth as he pulled her back down on to the bed. They stayed in this warm embrace for a long time. Elena simply cried, and Damon didn't even have to say anything. She didn't want him to say anything. Words would simply make matters worse. Elena started to drift off into sleep. That's what usually happened when she cried. It just put her to sleep because it took so much out of her. She stirred a few hours later finding Damon asleep next to her. She pushed up into a sitting position and eyeballed the room looking for that letter opener that she dropped earlier. Even though Damon had stopped her before, didn't mean that she couldn't go back and do it again.

"Don't even think about it Elena, I put it somewhere out of reach from your hands, just go back to sleep," She wanted to smother him with a pillow at this point. It was like he could read minds, maybe she was just that easy to read. "Besides, if you tried to kill yourself now then you wouldn't be coming back a vampire, you wouldn't come back at all," Damon mumbled still with his face in the pillow and his eyes closed. It was so strange how he could do that all without looking at her.

"I wasn't going to do anything, I was just looking for something to put on. I was going to get something to drink," Elena crawled over top of Damon and went to go find some clothes so she could carry out her excuse. Damon followed her all the way down into the kitchen.

"It would seem you don't trust me Mr. Salvatore," Elena held the glass in her hands while she was leaning against the counter staring the vampire down. He grinned and played along with her since she didn't seem to have those suicidal thoughts in her head any longer.

"I don't trust you Ms. Gilbert. I thought you would have figured that out by now," He got a glass himself and took a few sips of the refreshing liquid. It was nothing like the taste of blood. Gulping, trying not to think of blood at a time like this. Not when Elena was in her underwear and totally out of it because of the hour. Thinking of blood would be the worst thing to do right now. Elena didn't help at all when she came to him and pressed her front against his. She was leaning into him more than usual. Damon felt another kind of stirring within him. One that involved both of their southern regions , which now were currently only separated by thin articles of clothing.

"I had no idea Mr. Salvatore," God he loved it when he called him by her last name. It nearly drove him mad. Her mouth was near his and as she stepped back she tipped her head to the side showing him her pale naked neck. Damon felt that urge to bite her roll up this throat and then he felt his eyes start to change from human eyes to vampire eyes.

"Go ahead Damon, bite me, you know you want to," She mumbled bringing his head closer so his lips were pressed against her throat. Damon's arms curled around her body pulling her against him and it took everything in him not to bite her. The temptation was so great. One quick movement and Damon was half way across the kitchen and Elena stood there startled leaning on the countertop.

"Elena, please you need to stop this right now. All this teasing and risking your life just because you want to become a vampire is stupid. It's Stefan's blood inside of you Elena. If anything I want you to change with my blood in you. I want you to change from me," Damon blurted out quickly. He wasn't one to just show his emotions like this. It was so new to Elena and she honestly didn't have anything to say back to him. "Please just stop this and if you want to become a vampire so badly, then let me feed you my blood," Damon went back to himself, his eyes returned to their pretty blue state and his fangs disappeared. Elena slowly moved back to Damon and took his hands in hers.

"I had no idea," She had no idea that Damon didn't want her to change because it wasn't his blood.

"There is something you should know about sharing blood Elena," He was exhausted. "If I were to feed you my blood, and you were to let me feed off of you, then there would be a bond between us when you changed," Damon spoke softly. This was something he'd never told her before. "And I want that bond Elena. If we had that bond, there would be no separating us," He held her hands up close to his face. This was all for love and if she was really going to be with him for the rest of eternity then he wanted everything to be perfect. Damon dropped one of her hands and lead her up to his room once more.

"Do you really want to do this Elena? There is no going back once you make this decision," She simply nodded her head and he led her to the bed. Anytime anything happened between the two of them it always seemed like it ended on the bed. "Stefan's blood has already left your system, so I will feed you my blood and then I will drink from you until your no longer breathing," In a way it was kind of romantic in a tragic way. He brushed the hair from her face with his fingers and pulled her in for one last kiss as a human.

"I love you so much Elena," He mumbled against her mouth. He took a bite out of his wrist and let her drink before his wound healed. Elena held his arm to her mouth for a long while taking in as much as she could really wanting that bond between them to be strong.

"Ok, that's enough Elena," He laughed pulling his arm from her grasp. She had a little left on the side of her mouth. He leaned in and licked it up. "Someone is going to be a messy eater," He teased kissing her mouth lightly. She giggled and then tossed her hair back over her shoulder, waiting for the transformation to be complete.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Stefan was standing in the door way. It was as if he lived here again and it was casual for him to just walk in. He was really calm while he spoke though, it stunned both Elena and Damon.

"Stefan, you better get out of here right now, before you do something more stupid than what you did before," Elena was trying her hardest to keep Damon on the bed. She didn't want any more fighting between the two brothers.

"What were you going to do to her? Were you going to change her?" Stefan inched his way into the room nearing Elena, a lot closer than Damon wanted him to be. Damon tried to pull away but Elena held on to him making sure he didn't get into a big fight.

"Yes I was going to change her because she asked not because I was going to make her change," Hurt was in Stefan's eyes and that wasn't hard to see. "You on the other hand, I don't understand why you seem so upset about it," Damon hissed not trying to pull away now that Stefan wasn't going to make any kind of funny moves.

"Elena, did you already make the bond, did you drink his blood?" Elena stood from the bed, but Damon took her arm, making her immovable.

"Elena don't please," Since there was blood in her system, Stefan could kill her if he really wanted and the bond would not be made. She looked towards the man she loved with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'll be ok," She whispered getting closer to Stefan, not close enough that it would make Damon feel uncomfortable.

"Yes Stefan I have made the bond already. Damon's the one I want to be with for the rest of my life, why can't you seem to understand that?" He looked like he was about to cry. This was the end of the battle for him and it took him until just now to realize that he had lost.

"I don't want to lose you Elena, I don't want you to be with him," His eyes were red at this point. She put her hand to his cheek cupping it gently.

"You won't lose me Stefan. I'll be with Damon and if you trust your brother enough then you will know that you will never lose me. You'll always have a place in my heart Stefan," She kissed his cheek softly. It was the best kind of closure that she could think of without hurting his feelings. "let me go Stefan, please just let me go. I promise that I will never forget about you and all the good times that we shared together," He wasn't saying much more but he was nodding his head. He had lost the battle, but had not lost the girl that he loved. She would be safe with his brother as far as he knew. Even though he hated him for so many things that he had done. Elena knew there was something good in him and she was willing to trust him.

"I understand Elena, Damon if you do anything to hurt her, I swear," Damon was next to Elena in a blur and holding her against him.

"I promise you that I will never hurt her, you can trust me brother," The tension was still thick in the air but there was resolution. "Elena would you please stay in here for a moment, I need to talk to my brother alone," Elena was about to object when he reassured her with a kiss.

Damon and Stefan stepped out into the hallway. There wasn't going to be any fighting on either of their parts, simply talk.

"You really want to change her then don't you," Stefan crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't want to change her, but it's what she wants, and I will do anything to make her happy ," Stefan sighed, not happy about this, but happy that Elena was happy.

"And you think that her being with you will make her happy," Stefan mumbled.

"I don't think Stefan, I know she's happier with me and there is nothing I can do about this. I will let her love me and I will love her back," Stefan nodded his head and slowly started to leave. "Where will you go brother?" Damon questioned watching him slowly leave the hallway.

"I don't know. Start a new life somewhere else, and slowly try and forget Elena. As long as I know that she's happy," And just like that Stefan was gone. This time Damon knew he wasn't coming back. Damon returned to his dark lit room and found Elena cross legged on the bed. She looked worried, but she also looked exhausted. Maybe tonight wasn't a good night to turn her.

"What happened?" He crawled into bed next to her and held her comfortingly.

"Stefan will no longer be bothering us, he got the closure that he needed and will be moving on. There is no need to worry about him," Damon kissed the side of her head and they simply sat there for a little while thinking over everything that had just happened.

"So I'm thinking you should get some sleep, you look way too exhausted to still be up at this hour," Damon grabbed the sheets and pulled them up over Elena.

"No, I want to do this tonight. I don't want to wait any longer. I want to be turned when your blood is fresh in my system. I want the bond to be perfect," Just by the chemistry that they had already Damon didn't think that the bond would be imperfect. He knew that it was going to be strong. He heaved a sigh and stared at her doe brown eyes. There was no changing her mind on this one.

"Ok Elena, this is what you want, but I'll have to get you back into the mood," He flipped her down onto her back and hovered over her for a moment before diving his lips down onto hers in a passionate breath taking kiss that left Elena's heart beating ramped in her chest. Damon could easily hear it and he smiled.

"I love when I do that to your heart," He kissed her again and before they both knew it, their clothes were off and their bodies were joined and Elena couldn't hardly get words out as to how much pleasure Damon was driving through her body. She held onto his strong shoulders for support because she thought if she didn't hang onto something she just might fall faint. His hips dug into hers over and over sending Elena into that beautiful state of mind where everything goes white for a split second and all thoughts are lost and pleasure is sent through every single nerve ending and she moaning at the top of her lungs. This is now or never for Damon. His mouth is right at her throat and as she moans his name in ecstasy he takes his first bite. Teeth dug buried deep into her throat right in the vein that he was looking for. Blood poured into his mouth and Damon was in pure bliss. He held onto her by the waist and held her close while he drank from her. He drained every last drop from her he felt her grow limp in his arms and watched the color drain from her body. He laid her back down within the sheets and covered her body and waited until she came back to life. Back as a vampire, Damon rushed to find clothes and then he was gone looking for someone to feed on. He knew this would be the hardest part for her. She didn't want to kill a human. That wasn't in Elena's nature, but the first feeding should be human so she can bring her strength up. Feeding her an animal wouldn't be enough. Besides he didn't want his girl to be on a Stefan diet. If she was going to be a vampire, she was going to do it the right way. Damon found a man simply walking down the street. He didn't think about the family that he may have, but this guy was a business man and from the look of his wallet there didn't seem to be any family photos or children. Damon compelled the man and brought him back to the Boarding House and made him sit and wait in the bathroom until Elena woke. Just in case Elena wasn't willing to drink from the man he had a glass of blood sitting out of her. A few moment's passed and Elena gasped awake, right into Damon's arms.

"Damon," She looked around confused and not sure what was going on.

"Hi sweety," He pushed back her damp hair from the sexual activity that had happened not so long ago. She was beautiful. He wanted to take her again right now but feeding had to happen first.

"Am I a vampire yet?" She looked around the room slowly.

"Not yet, you have to feed honey." Damon brought the compelled man from the bathroom.

"I know murder isn't something you want to commit but it would be best if you fed on fresh blood right now. You need to build up your strength Elena," By the look on her face, she really didn't seem pleased about the idea.

"I made sure he didn't have a family Elena, that's the best I can do," Damon spoke holding the man by his shoulder. She stood from the bed still naked, but beautiful none the less. Damon couldn't peel his eyes off her.

"If I'm going to do this, I want to do this the right way," She neared the man seeing nothing in his eyes. Damon was making this as easy on her as possible. A sweet gesture really.

"Simply bite love," Damon tilted the man's head back to the side. Elena gave another quick glance to Damon and took her first bite. Her first bite as a vampire.

A/N: There! Ta da! I hope this is a better ending than the one I had before. No I wasn't going to plan on writing her and Damon as vampires together just because there really isn't much of a story to build off of that other than sex and that will probably end up happening in another story or something. SO! Thank you all so much for reading and sticking with me till the end. Thank you everyone for putting in your ideas and helping me complete this piece of writing. I honestly couldn't have done it without all of you. I have another story in mind that I've been wanting to write for the longest time so look forward to that and once again thank you

Silenttearsgentletouches


End file.
